A Lost Blue Rose
by Aria Breuer
Summary: The evening after his parents' funeral, Frodo Baggins is confronted by a hobbit woman inside Brandy Hall at Buckland. Nine years later, when moving into Bag End to live with his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo meets a young hobbit tween around his age. Who is this mysterious hobbit woman? A crossover between 'The Lord of the Rings' and 'The Phantom of the Opera'. Alternate Universe.
1. Act One

**A Lost Blue Rose**

**By: Aria Breuer**

**Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ book trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All material from _The Phantom of the Opera_ book belongs to Gaston Leroux. All material from "The Phantom of the Opera" movie belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and Joel Schumacher. All original material belongs to the author of this fan fiction story.

**Full Summary:** The evening after his parents' funeral, Frodo Baggins is confronted by a hobbit woman inside Brandy Hall at Buckland. Nine years later, when moving into Bag End to live with his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo meets a young hobbit tween around his age. During the first three years of his stay at the smial, Frodo encounters vivid dreams of the hobbit woman from his past. Who is this mysterious hobbit woman and why is she haunting Frodo, even in his dreams? Is there some connection between this hobbit woman and Frodo's parents, when they were still alive?

* * *

For those who read the poem collection trilogy _Ashes and Blue Roses_, you had the behind-the-scenes, generalized idea of how this story would form. Unlike the poem collections, this is the actual story and is a finalized version of _Ashes and Blue Roses_. If you would like to compare the poem collection trilogy to this story, you the readers may do so at your own will, so you can see the differences and compare them.

Following this story will be a prequel, telling one of the OC's back-story. I have a strange feeling about which OC will tell her tale in the next story. Be aware, the first and second Acts will act similar to prefaces in a regular or crossover story. There will also be an Intermission, but what goes on there will be a story within itself.

With that said, I will pass this story onto you, the readers.

* * *

**Act One**

Drogo and Primula Baggins could not have been happier. On the evening of their newborn son's birth, Drogo left Primula in their bedroom to rest, before placing their infant son inside a wooden crib with low railings. A moment after he left the bedroom, Drogo looked around suspiciously, as he thought he heard a soft, feminine voice call his name. Ignoring the voice, Drogo continued his walk down the hallway until he came to the kitchen, where he searched for food and a drink.

As he peered out the open window, Drogo heard the feminine voice call him in a soft, mysterious tone, "Drogo…"

Drogo whirled around with a stunned, awe-stricken look across his face. Where had the voice come from? He knew he heard it before, sometime during his childhood. Memories flashed back inside his thoughts, yet he could not piece together the voice and the face that accompanied it. He looked out the open window one last time, before taking his food and drink into the dining room.

o-o-o

Morning passed quickly, bringing a high noon across the horizon. At dusk on September 23rd, in the year 2970 of the Third Age of Middle-earth, Drogo watched with affectionate eyes as Primula put their two-year-old son inside his crib. Only after this was done did Drogo hear the feminine voice cry out his name in a mysterious yet hurting tone. Primula's head snapped up as she peered at the room with cautious eyes.

Drogo and Primula whirled around at the same time towards the doorway, where they caught sight of a hobbit tween with curly raven hair, brown eyes, and prominent facial features. The dress and cloak this tween wore was raven colored, which made her apparel blend into the darkness while her skin appeared ghost-like in the candlelight. To Primula, this hobbit tween was menacing yet hid a dark secret from her and her husband. Drogo, on the other hand, looked stunned, awe-inspired, yet terrified of the hobbit tween, as if she had power over him in a supernatural way.

Cautious of the hobbit parents, the tween greeted them in a calm, strained voice, "Drogo, Primula, won't you welcome me inside your house?"

Suspicious, Primula asked the tween, "You're already inside, tween. Would you like to explain how you know our names?"

The hobbit tween chuckled softly under her breath. As she examined a candle and its firelight, the tween explained briefly, "I know many things, but my master would not have let me come to this… lovely abode, without letting me ask you both a favor."

"Who are you?" asked Drogo, trembling in fright.

The hobbit tween whipped around to face him and his wife. She paused, before introducing herself to the parents, "You two shall know me only as the Seductress. I will not say further…"

Primula interrupted, "Why not?"

The Seductress glared at her as she spoke, "What is wrong, Primula Baggins? Don't you trust me?"

Primula told her, sharply, "I trust my husband and my infant son, Frodo… not you."

"Ah! So, your newborn son's name is Frodo Baggins. May I see him?" asked the Seductress, in a luring voice.

"Sure," said Drogo, automatically.

Primula grabbed Drogo by the arm, "Drogo! We cannot trust her. I fear there is something wrong with this tween."

"I assure you that I did not come to hold your son. I only meant to offer you a request, instead of a favor which I hope you will contend," admitted the Seductress.

"What kind of request, Seductress?" asked Drogo, nervously.

The Seductress grinned slyly at the two parents. "Let me be Frodo's godmother."

"No!" cried Primula. "You have no business with us, Seductress, and I doubt you will want to be godmother to Drogo and mine's son. Now, get out of my house!"

The Seductress glared suspiciously at Primula, as she spoke, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." She heaved a sigh, while shaking her head. "All right, since you two won't seek reason with me, I will leave your house and never return. However, I would watch your son with care. You never know when someone might take him away from the Shire. Farewell…" With that, she vanished into the darkness of nightfall through an open window.


	2. Prologue: Stranger in the Night

**Prologue:**

**Stranger in the Night**

The ride back to the chief village of Bucklebury was grim and solemn for the Brandybucks, related to Primula. Immediately after Drogo and Primula Baggins' funeral, which ended at the Far Downs, Saradoc and Esmeralda Brandybuck decided to let their twelve-year-old nephew, Frodo Baggins, stay with them at Brandy Hall, the Great Smial or dwelling in Buckland.

Once they reached Hobbiton, Frodo was told to pack all his clothes and necessities, which he did in a silent manner. As he left his parents' house, which was sold to a Baggins' family later that afternoon, Frodo heard a soft rustling in the bushes. As he thought the rustling noise was a rabbit, Frodo was helped onto the cart's driver's seat by Saradoc, who climbed up after him. Esmeralda watched her husband and Frodo for a long moment, before Saradoc steered the pony down the road.

Towards the Three-Farthing Stone, Frodo heard the rustling again. Glancing up, Frodo thought he saw a dark shape moving through the openings in the trees and bushes. He looked back at his uncle and aunt, but gave up telling them what he saw, as they continued their journey back to Buckland.

* * *

The moment Saradoc stopped the cart in front of Brandy Hall, he and Esmeralda watched, in surprise and pity, as Frodo leaped off from the cart and fled towards one of the front doors. Frodo had burst through the door when Saradoc stopped him, asking for his help with the luggage. Once the last load was in the bedroom, which would belong to Frodo for a time, Frodo closed the door after him. He did not come out for dinner and supper, which made Esmeralda and Saradoc worry about their nephew. After knocking on Frodo's bedroom door, his uncle and aunt gave up after dusk, when they decided to go to bed.

When he no longer heard any footsteps approach his bedroom, Frodo unlocked the door and looked out into the hallway. He couldn't believe he skipped dinner and supper, but since losing his parents in the boating accident, Frodo's pain proved worse than eating food. However, he had been in the hallway, scanning the area, for several seconds when he jumped back in fright. His stomach pained him; however, he was led into the bedroom, which was once a guest room, by a strange hobbit woman in her early thirties.

In a mysterious, soft tone, the hobbit woman told the boy, "Close the door, Frodo. Lock it if you must."

Frodo muttered aloud, in a nervous tone, "Why? Who are you?"

"Just do it!" snapped the hobbit woman, gazing at him with fiery eyes. The second the door was shut, the hobbit woman spoke again to Frodo, who faced her with a concerned look across his face. "I have come to pay my respects. In a way, I should be grateful Drogo and Primula had a son."

"Didn't you hear what I asked you?" asked Frodo, growing suspicious.

Approaching a lit candle, standing on a metallic stick, the hobbit woman introduced herself, solemnly, "I am called many names. The one you should remember, and call me, is the Seductress." She faltered as she added, "Do not continue to ask me questions."

"What are you doing here?" asked Frodo, ignoring the warning the Seductress gave him.

The Seductress spun fast towards him. Glaring, she asked, "Do I frighten you?"

Frodo nodded. "Yes."

The Seductress replied, "Good, as it should be."

Frodo paused. Hesitantly, he told her, "You didn't answer my question…"

The Seductress chuckled under her breath. "Would you rather I tell you why I am here, inside Brandy Hall, at this late hour?" Turning to the hobbit boy, the Seductress asked, curiously, "Do you already find me suspicious, or do you trust me?"

"I did not say I trusted you," admitted Frodo, bravely. "I don't wish to know your business either."

The Seductress nodded slowly. Her grin was menacing in Frodo's eyes, even as she spoke to him, "You are your mother's son, but I can sense your father's bravery from your voice. Drogo was afraid of me, as you are now."

"What do you know about my parents?" asked Frodo, suspiciously. "I hardly know you. My parents said nothing of you."

"Did they?" asked the Seductress, growing suspicious herself. "If they were here now, Primula would detest me automatically, if she knew I was in your quarters, uninvited." She changed the subject on him, as she added, coyly, "Nonetheless, I should like to ask you a few questions concerning your past."

"No," said Frodo, and he meant it.

The Seductress chuckled merrily, this time behind her teeth. "Frodo Baggins, one day you will fall prey to my voice and my speech. Until then, I will haunt you, your thoughts, and your life. This has only just begun." She unlocked the door and bolted out of the room, vanishing into the darkness of the nearest hallway.

Frodo waited until the Seductress was out of his sight. The Seductress' words continued to haunt him throughout the night, but so did memories of his parents. He finally broke into tears as he fell asleep. However, his dreams were filled with horrific memories of the Seductress and her mesmerizing voice. He guessed the dreams and recent memory of the Seductress would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case.


	3. Chapter 1: Invisible Stalker

**Chapter One:**

**Invisible Stalker**

_June 22__nd__, 2989 TA_

_Dear Frodo,_

_How have you been? I am giving you an early birthday present. Since your birthday falls on the same day as mine, I am inviting you to come and live with me at Bag End, so we can celebrate our birthdays together. I hope this won't be an inconvenience to Saradoc, Esmeralda, or the Brandybucks in Buckland, but I have been looking for an heir for some time. As you are my favorite cousin, I hope you will accept this invite._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_From Your Cousin,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

Frodo continued scanning through his cousin's letter for the next half an hour. However, when he wrote and sent a letter to Bilbo in reply, the same day he received his cousin's letter, Frodo had heard a loud rustling sound coming from the nearby bushes. Immediately, he was reminded of the rustling, the dark shape, and the Seductress all at once. Nervous about being caught by the Seductress, Frodo fled back inside Brandy Hall, closing the door after him. That was a few months ago, yet the rustling sound and a strange dark shape continued to follow him through Buckland, haunting him even in the darkness of the night.

Now that he was finally leaving Brandy Hall, Frodo's only relief was that he was leaving the crowded corridors of the Smial, dwelling, or hobbit-hole in Buckland. He would miss his Uncle Saradoc, Aunt Esmeralda, and his cousins, especially his seven-year-old cousin Meriadoc Brandybuck, who often was the cause of mischief and trouble. Out of his cousins, Frodo was taller and fairer than the average hobbit with curly brown hair, bright eyes, and a cleft in the chin.

Ever since Frodo was twelve, on the evening after his parents' funeral, the Seductress haunted his dreams. Questions still plagued his thoughts about this mysterious hobbit woman. Who was she? What was her real name? What did she know of his parents, if she knew them, when they were alive? He wondered if he would ever find out the answers, but he was fearful of learning about the hobbit woman's past. Something about her made him uneasy.

Although he did not see the Seductress, Frodo knew somehow she hadn't left the Shire. Where was she now? In spite of the Seductress, Frodo put her out of his mind as best he could. But how long could he attempt to avoid the thoughts, knowing she was close?

* * *

September crept up fast on the hobbits of the Shire. Frodo had most of his luggage packed for the journey to his new home. On the last evening of his stay at Brandy Hall, Aunt Esmeralda cooked a large feast for him, as well as those staying in the Smial. The feast was enjoyed by all. However, Frodo thought Meriadoc – known better as Merry in Buckland and at Brandy Hall – enjoyed the dinner more than the rest of his family. A part of the reason was that Merry seemed to enjoy picking on Frodo more than once when his parents, Saradoc and Esmeralda, weren't paying attention.

After dinner and a supper, which followed an hour later, Frodo helped clean up the dishes for his aunt, who thanked him but nearly broke down in tears. Saradoc noticed right away his wife crying and sent Frodo to his bedroom to finish packing. Frodo obeyed with a silent nod, but looked back once from the opening, leading out into the hallway, as he watched Uncle Saradoc comfort Aunt Esmeralda.

When he returned to his bedroom, Frodo closed the door after him. He sighed deeply, but was interrupted by a heavy thud from behind. As he whirled around, Frodo jumped back in fright at seeing his cousin Merry sitting eagerly on the bed. Frodo noticed Merry holding a blue rose with a raven-colored ribbon tied to the stem, in the shape of a bow.

Frodo asked his cousin, in frustration, "Merry, why are you in my room? I have to pack."

Merry asked, acting innocent, "Was someone else in your bedroom, cousin?"

Confused, Frodo asked in reply, "What do you mean?"

"I found this rose on your bookcase," said Merry, moving off the bed as he passed the blue rose to his eldest cousin. "Frodo, do you have an admirer?"

Frodo examined the rose in silence. Then, he replied in a casual manner, "Of course not. Why do you ask?"

Merry shrugged. "I don't know. Seems odd, doesn't it? Out of all the hobbits in Buckland, or in the Shire, you have a secret admirer." He paused as he shook his head. "I don't know, cousin. It doesn't make sense." He opened the door and, as he left the room, he left it ajar.

Frodo peered out as he watched his cousin run down the hallway, bumping into his Uncle Saradoc as he turned the corner, vanishing from his sight in seconds. He stared at the blue rose for another second, before closing the door after him for the second time that evening. Once he set the blue rose down on the dresser, next to a green plant in a small vase, Frodo continued to pack his clothes and necessities until he was tired.

The blue rose never left his mind.

o-o-o

Frodo awoke before sunrise. After he dressed and entered the dining room, he found his Aunt Esmeralda in the kitchen making breakfast. When she saw Frodo sit down at the dinner table, his aunt brought to him a plate filled with hot food. Aunt Esmeralda was a little surprised when she saw her nephew eat his breakfast down so greedily. By the time Frodo finished eating, he looked up as he heard his cousin Bilbo Baggins – who he considered his uncle from Hobbiton – arrive in front of Brandy Hall with a few carts.

After receiving his aunt's permission, Frodo ran outside to meet his Uncle Bilbo, who was already having a conversation with Uncle Saradoc and Fredegar Bolger's parents, who Frodo knew from being friends with Fatty – Fredegar was used to being called by this nickname, than his birth name. Aunt Esmeralda joined Frodo and his uncles a few minutes later, when they stepped inside the Smial to haul Frodo's luggage out to the carts. As the last load was placed in the back of the last cart, with the cart's door shut and locked tight by Fatty's father, Merry ran outside to check and see if Frodo had already left Buckland.

Seeing Merry's sad yet desperate look across his face, Frodo stepped down from Bilbo's cart and approached his younger cousin. He kneeled, so he and Merry were eye level, before explaining in a calm tone, "Merry, this isn't a goodbye. I will see you when you visit me in Hobbiton… when you're older."

"Won't your admirer follow you?" asked Merry, serious now.

"I won't let that happen," said Frodo in reassurance. "Whoever this person is, I'll make sure to tell her to stop." He added, "Remember, you haven't seen me with anyone else, except with my friends, Fatty Bolger and Folco Boffin." He cracked a small grin.

"Are you sure? I can tell this admirer more about you, if you'd like," said Merry, jokingly.

Frodo hugged Merry tightly, in a way of saying goodbye to his cousin. Merry struggled to break free from the embrace, which Frodo eventually did. Once Frodo climbed onto the cart's wooden driver's seat, next to Bilbo, Bilbo waited until after Fatty's parents were sitting in front of the cart before he drove the pony out of the chief village of Bucklebury. Frodo looked back as he saw Merry chase after the two carts for a short while, stopping at least five or six feet away from Brandy Hall when he saw his eldest cousin vanish from his sight down the road on the first cart with Bilbo. Fatty's parents followed behind Bilbo on the second cart, as they too disappeared into the distant countryside.

* * *

The journey from Buckland to Hobbiton took two to three days to finish. Frodo lost track of the time and the number of days, as he had done when he was twelve years old. Losing his parents so fast had affected him so painfully that he spent much of his time stealing crops off from Farmer Maggot's land, in order to help him forget to grieve. At times, this plan did not work, which left Frodo in his bedroom at Brandy Hall, doing his best to pull himself together.

Although he kept the blue rose safely next to him on the wooden seat, Frodo was reminded all too well of the Seductress. Whether or not it was true, what Merry told him about having a secret admirer, Frodo wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that question either, but the Seductress eluded him before in the past, which further drew his suspicions and nervousness about a sudden return. He did his best to avoid the memory of her words, as he grew up and he hoped his Uncle Bilbo wouldn't notice he had an admirer – stalker seemed like a better term to use here – who might possibly be the Seductress. He only hoped the Seductress was away from the Shire for good, or had passed away sometime after she fled from his room almost eight years ago.

When he put the thoughts of the Seductress out of his mind, once again, Frodo looked up in shock as Bilbo announced in utter excitement, "We're here!" Leaping off from the cart's driver's seat, Bilbo said, "Welcome home, my lad!"

As Bilbo helped Fatty's parents unload the carts, Frodo stared in awe at Bag End, the largest, most luxurious smial in all of Hobbiton, next to the Great Smials in Tuckborough. Frodo noticed off to the left and down a slope a medium-sized garden, brimming with the freshest crops. Before the wide, dirt road stood a white-painted fence. Standing on one side of an arched gate was a wooden mailbox.

Past the gate were a series of cobbled-stone steps that led up to a wide dirt platform. Before the platform stood a large hill, with long green grass growing all around its outer ceiling. On top of the hill was a large tree, covered in deep-green leaves that fanned out and shaded some areas of the dirt platform. Towards the smial, wooden benches had been placed in certain areas, as well as before Bag End's garden.

Along the hill's outer walls were rounded and rectangular-rounded windows with glass panes. Thin, wooden beams held the glass panes in place. Small, arched wooden doors were closed and held firmly in place with brass latched from the inside. Frodo guessed Bilbo had done this to prevent a break-in, which Bilbo told him might be caused by a Sackville-Baggins, who had attempted once before, when Bilbo had run off on adventures, to auction off his furniture and keep Bag End for themselves. Bilbo told him he would open the doors again after they were finished with the carts. Thick wooden sills were fit in place at the bottom of these windows. In the rounded front of the hill was a green-painted door with a large, rounded brass doorknob, embedded to the center of the wood surface.

Frodo set the blue rose down on the cart's wooden driver's seat, as he overheard Bilbo and Fatty's parents speaking with four hobbits. The four hobbits' voices did not sound familiar to Frodo, but he expected as much. He hadn't been back in Hobbiton since the funeral almost eight years ago, which ended with his parents' burial at the Far Downs.

Approaching the two younger hobbits, who Frodo guessed were sisters, Frodo watched the two older hobbits – he guessed were the hobbit sisters' parents – as they helped Uncle Bilbo and Fatty's parents with the luggage. Frodo, glancing at the two hobbit sisters, noticed their features for a brief moment. The first sister was a tween – Frodo guessed she was around his age – with long, curly brown hair, green eyes, and prominent facial features. She appeared to be a few inches shorter than Frodo, which was surprising since most hobbit women and tweens he met in Buckland were either his height, or a few inches taller than him. The second hobbit looked a few years younger than her older sister. The only difference Frodo could see from the tween's sister was the irises in the eyes, which were hazel.

Frodo was greeted a few moments later by the hobbit tween's younger sister, who managed to get his attention fast, "Hullo. You must be Bilbo's heir." She spoke fast, "Bilbo has told us so much about you. Of course, Lobelia and Otho Sackville-Baggins were very upset when they learned Bilbo had an heir, and…"

The tween interrupted her sister, much to hers and Frodo's relief. "Evaline, I'm sure Frodo doesn't want to hear you ramble for hours."

"Right," muttered Evaline, showing regret in her eyes. She whispered aloud in her older sister's ear, "Maybe you should tell him about…"

"Evaline!" cried the hobbit tween, shocked. She made an excuse, quickly, "Why don't you run off and see if Lotho Sackville-Baggins needs any help."

"Lotho is the one in desperate _need_ of aide, and a healer," admitted Evaline, before she got the hint. "All right, I'll leave!" She stormed off without warning, surprising her older sister and Frodo.

Once her younger sister was out of earshot, the hobbit tween faced Frodo again. "My apologies, but Evaline couldn't wait to talk someone's ear off. I suppose when she heard about you, she thought…"

"No, it's fine," replied Frodo. "Are you new to Hobbiton?"

The tween thought for a few seconds, and then answered, "Well, my parents and I moved to Hobbiton a few weeks ago. When we heard news of your arrival, we… how could I forget my manners!" She introduced herself to Frodo straight away, "I'm Gale Burean. My sister Evaline is… down there, speaking with Hamfast or Old Gaffer and his son, Samwise Gamgee." She pointed out to Frodo her younger sister from down the hill's dirt road. From where they stood, it seemed Evaline was indeed speaking with two hobbits, a father and a son. Turning towards Frodo's direction, Gale managed to get his attention once again. "And you are…"

"Frodo Baggins," replied Frodo in introduction. "I'm sure you knew who I was, since you've spoken with my uncle, Bilbo Baggins."

"I thought he's your cousin," asked Gale, more as a statement than a question.

Frodo thought, and then answered, "Well, he's a cousin by relation. To me, he's another uncle, but one who has adopted me and brought me here, to Hobbiton's quiet life." He admitted, casually, "Brandy Hall was too crowded. I'm glad I left, but I miss my cousins from Buckland, my Uncle Saradoc, and my Aunt Esmeralda."

Gale admitted, warmly, "I'm sure you will see them at yours and Bilbo's upcoming birthday parties." Breaking the awkward silence that followed, Gale asked, "Would you like me to help you take your luggage inside? It's yours after all."

Snapping back to the present, Frodo said, "Yes… of course." He then helped Gale carry a heavy load inside Bag End.

* * *

The Seductress waited and watched behind a larger pumpkin, at Bag End's garden. Her gut instincts told her to stop this madness before someone was hurt, but the Seductress ignored these thoughts. She knew what she wanted most, in spite what her master said. He told her the night before she left to her reconnaissance in the Shire:

"If you find the Halfling you seek, bring him before me. We will then see how brave and how much willpower you have. Should he prove unworthy, you will suffer."

The Seductress did not want to believe the last part. She knew all too well that Frodo Baggins was worthy enough for her master. She also knew, since meeting Frodo's parents and realizing they were strong in their own way, she would have an advantage when she confronted her master again, this time with breaking news. However, seeing that hobbit dame walk off with Frodo made her blood boil, but her long-awaited moment would come soon.

"Soon, Frodo Baggins," said the Seductress in a wispy voice, "in three year's time, you will be mine." She then slipped off, away from Bag End's garden, towards the back of the hill.

The Seductress knew Hobbiton like the back of her feet. Every inch, every nook and cranny, there were secret passages she could take to make her easily slip away like a shadow. In spite of all the passages Hobbiton had to offer, there was one passage that brought the Seductress back to her new home, and so she took it straight away. She vanished in seconds through that very tunnel that would not reopen for the next three years. The Seductress' plan was almost ready. Now all she needed was the hook, the bait, and her prey.


	4. Chapter 2: Rumors and Warnings

**Chapter Two:**

**Rumors and Warnings**

"_Evaline_, don't step on the cabbages," demanded the Gaffer, as Gale's younger sister took a detour through the garden.

Ignoring Gaffer's order, Evaline approached Samwise Gamgee, who was more used to being called Sam. She cried, enthusiastically, "Sam! Sam! You won't _believe_ who I ran into this afternoon!"

"Master Bilbo's nephew and heir to Bag End," said Sam, straightaway without guessing. He shook his head, as he told Evaline, "Miss Evaline, you have told us this gossip, long before Master Frodo arrived."

"But it's true! For once, I'm telling the truth." Evaline pointed out Gale and Frodo to Sam. "Look over there!" She asked, when she faced Sam again, "Do you see him?"

Sam said in agreement, "You are right, Miss Evaline." He faced her, as he continued. "Your sister seems intent on helping Mister Frodo unload the carts."

"Should we join them?" asked Evaline, her expression lighting up with eagerness.

Sam shook his head. Then he stood up and said, "No. In fact, Miss Evaline, why don't you help Gaffer with Master Bilbo's garden?"

"Where are you going?" asked Evaline, immediately suspicious.

"To see whether Mister Frodo needs help carrying in his luggage," said Sam. He avoided Evaline's jealous gaze, mixed with fury, as he recovered, "You promise to stay with Gaffer this time?" He meant this as a clear statement.

Evaline replied, sarcastically, "Whatever suits your interest, Samwise Gamgee." A sour look spread across her face as she crossed her arms.

Sam, in spite of his nervousness, ignored Evaline when he left Number 4 Bagshot Row. After a climb up the hill, Sam reached Bag End. There, he saw Gale accompanied by a hobbit. He naturally assumed this hobbit had Fallohide blood, due to his height and fairness. Sam's gaze was soon met by Gale's and the hobbit's stunned gaze.

Moments after Sam advanced towards the two hobbits, Gale introduced Sam to the hobbit that appeared slightly older than he. "Sam, this is Frodo Baggins. And Frodo, this is Samwise Gamgee." She added, as she turned to Frodo, "Sam is the gardener I told you about. He took over Old Gaffer's job not too long ago."

"Most folk prefer to call me Sam," added Sam, politely.

Gale nodded in agreement.

"I see," said Frodo. Changing the subject, he asked Sam, "Did you come to help unload the carts?"

"If it's not too much trouble…"

Frodo interrupted, "No." Though he was hesitant, Frodo added, "No, not at all."

Before Gale could re-enter the conversation, she watched Frodo and Sam head for the carts. Saying nothing further, Gale helped Frodo bring more of his luggage inside Bag End.

o-o-o

Gale, with assistance from Frodo, brought the last load of luggage into Frodo's new bedroom. As the two hobbit tweens set the luggage down on the wood floor, Frodo noticed he was holding Gale's hand. He released her hand in seconds, causing an awkward silence to fall between them. The silence was broken the moment Gale found the blue rose with the raven-colored ribbon tied to the stem.

Picking up the rose from the dresser, Gale asked, with some suspicion in her voice, "Who gave you this rose? It's blue… that's rare for a rose to be blue." She sniffed the flower, breathing in its fragrance. Turning to Frodo, she admitted, softly, "It smells nice." She asked, repeating her first question, "Who gave this to you?"

Frodo heaved a guilty sigh. He paused to think after stopping in front of the dresser. When he faced Gale, Frodo asked her, "What do you know of a hobbit woman called the Seductress?" He told her, before she protested, "Do not ask me how I know that name." He asked, "What do you know of her?"

Gale glanced once more at the blue rose. In a serious voice, Gale asked in return, "What do you want to know?" She barely glanced at Frodo, as he returned to his luggage and unpacked. She eventually said, "If you're curious about the Seductress, then you have to tell me who gave you this blue rose."

Frodo looked up and replied, "No, I don't."

Gale stared at him, confused now. She asked, after taking in the shock, "Pardon?"

Frodo explained, as best he could, "Gale, we've only met this afternoon. I do not know you and you do not know me."

"That doesn't mean you should keep secrets-"

"You know as little of me as I do you. My secrets stay with me." He paused, and then told her, calmly, "Listen Gale, if you knew me as a friend, who I could trust to keep my most precious secrets, then… I could tell you my guess as to who it was that gave me that blue rose, you now hold in your hand. Until then, I cannot say." He apologized, in an attempt to be polite to her, "I am sorry, but that is one secret that can wait until later. For now, I would rather you did not ask me about my past."

Taken aback, but saddened by this news, Gale set the blue rose back on top of the dresser. She replied, "Fair enough." Stiffening, Gale faced Frodo and asked him, in a calm speech, "Then what would you rather choose to discuss?"

"Do you mind aiding me with some of the furniture?" asked Frodo. He did not receive a wordy response from Gale, but a silent one that caused her to approach the nearest piece of furniture and plants in vases. Being polite, Frodo said, "Thank you." He admitted last, before he continued to unpack, "You've been resourceful to me. No one else has bothered helping me as much as I would have preferred." He paused. Then he added, "I mean that. You are kind…"

Gale stopped Frodo, before he could go on, "Thank you, Frodo. I appreciate your sentiments, even when you haven't yet figured everything out."

"We've only first met. We're acquaintances, as far as I can see," said Frodo, watching Gale as she left the room for a few brief moments.

Gale answered, casually, "I know, Frodo. You don't have to tell me twice."

Gale thought, after saying these words, that Frodo would lecture her for a second time. Instead, when she returned to his new bedroom, she and Frodo hardly spoke to one another. This silence between them lasted for so long that afternoon, but even when they did not say anything, Gale could sense from Frodo that, even though he pretended not to show his true self, something bothered him. She could only guess that Frodo was still grieving over the loss of his parents. She figured she was wrong, but this seemed partial to how she reacted to this silent situation. Frodo would have to give in at some point and tell her the truth… but when would that moment come? Would she be ready for what he had to tell her? She feared she would never know the answer, even when fate made other plans.

o-o-o

Once farewells were said, Frodo and Bilbo watched Fatty's parents drive the two carts down the Hill's dirt road. They waited until after Fatty's parents disappeared further down the Hill before they continued their conversations with the Burean family and Bilbo's gardener, Samwise Gamgee. After a time, Sam said his evening farewells and left Bag End, for he hoped his Gaffer was in a pleasant mood and would not punish him for leaving the garden, once again, to Evaline Burean, who knew very little about caring for crops and having enough patience to wait until the harvest to pick them.

As the sun set across Hobbiton, Bilbo allowed the Burean family to stay for dinner and supper. Gale and Evaline's parents were unanimous with Bilbo about, in spite of Gale and Evaline's wishes, staying a little while longer. Although Gale and Evaline's parents wanted to catch Bilbo up on the comings and goings of the neighbors and news from the four borders of the Shire, Evaline and Gale already guessed this would be a long night, with boring conversations on the rise. In spite of seeing the frustrated looks on Gale and Evaline's faces, Frodo noticed Bilbo had fewer things to say, as opposed to Gale and Evaline's parents, who spent the whole two hours giving his uncle small talk, which, to him, seemed pointless.

Before the Burean family left Bag End, later that evening, Gale mentioned to Frodo, "Don't worry. I won't let my parents bore you, as they often do to me and my sister." She added, "What makes this worse is… my mum and dad want me to lead a 'normal' life in the Shire." She shook her head in disbelief. "There hasn't been anything that interests me… not since I was a child."

Realizing she had said too much, Gale told him, as she approached the front green door, "Anyway, I should return to my sister and my parents. Good evening, Mr. Baggins… and Bilbo…" She bowed and then left Bag End, speeding down the stone steps in order to catch up to her parents and her sister Evaline.

The second Bilbo closed the front door, locking it with his keys, he said in relief, "Charming family, the Bureans. A shame they cannot think of a more frightful, but enchanting tale about life in the Shire." He referred to Gale and Evaline's parents, which Frodo caught right away. Changing the subject, Bilbo asked his nephew, "Shall I help you unpack?"

Frodo shook his head. Speaking politely to his uncle, Frodo replied, "No, thank you." He admitted in seconds, "I am sure I'll find where to put everything." It wasn't long before Frodo thought of a question that he knew Bilbo could answer.

After he showed Frodo which bathroom to put all of his necessities, Bilbo left him to his time-consuming task. When half of his luggage was unpacked and put in its proper place, Frodo stopped for the night to rest and recover some of his strength. Peering at the dresser, Frodo looked long and hard at the blue rose with the raven-colored ribbon, still tied to the stem. As he rested his hand on the rose's stem, thoughts of the Seductress returned to his mind in a hastened manner, making him feel overwhelmed by her strange power…

"Frodo…"

Frodo's attention diverted from the blue rose, upon hearing the same dark feminine voice. The voice sounded close, almost like a semi-loud whisper. Yet, with a flickering candlelight, the voice faded into the darkness of nightfall. Did he hear the voice inside his mind? If this was true, why then did the voice sound so real? Giving up on his pondering thoughts for the evening, Frodo went to bed without complaint, but not before he doused the candlelight.

* * *

On the weekend, late in the evening, Wilcom and his wife Maybeth spent their Saturday evening at the _Green Dragon_ Inn, in the village of Bywater. Their eldest daughter, Gale, was watching Evaline, her younger sister, for the evening; so they did not trouble heading home right away. Maybeth left her and her husband's table at a quarter past midnight; Wilcom, on the other hand, continued to laugh and chatter away with his friends. Maybeth almost reached the front door, so she could breathe in the fresh, late evening air, when she overheard Otho Sackville-Baggins speak of strange events from his past. Most of the events he spoke of concerned a mysterious hobbit woman, known as the Seductress.

One young hobbit man, just come of age, asked, "Otho, are the rumors all true? Did you ever meet the Seductress? See her for yourself?"

Otho boasted, loudly, "Of course I've seen her, son! She was a wild mystery – but you should be cautious of her, especially at night." He stood on a table, announcing for all to hear, "The Seductress – she looks more like a wight from the Barrow-downs! She's a spectral spirit with an eye for catching hobbit men unawares." Noticing some of the crowd gasp at these words, Otho pointed to a middle-aged hobbit woman. He told her, flat out, "You Missus! You had better keep close watch of your son. Lock all the doors and windows at night, or else the Seductress will come out and _get_ him."

Stepping down from the table, with help from a few friends, Otho continued his speech. He stared at the just come-of-age hobbit man, as he spoke, "I'm warning you, son: if you see a raven-haired mistress wandering the halls of your hobbit-hole, it may well be a _ghost_ – as they say." He glanced up at the ceiling, aimlessly, before returning his gaze on the young hobbit man. His look remained wicked, while he kept his tone firm and cool. "Yes, I could have taken on the Seductress. I'd imagine her stopping by my abode to see me-"

Maybeth interrupted. She glared in fury at Otho, and told him, "That's enough, Otho! I believe you've had enough drinks for tonight."

"You are not the Missus, Missus," said Otho, stunned but not impressed.

"And I think you've had one too many for this evening," informed Maybeth, keeping her gaze firm on the elderly hobbit man.

Otho, giving up on the argument, told her back, "Very well, Mrs. Burean, but next time you will apologize for this disruption of my latest story."

"Oh! Does this mean you've finally given up asking poor Bilbo Baggins for the deed to Bag End?" asked Maybeth, firing her words right at him.

"Bilbo Baggins is not poor, Mrs. Burean!" said Otho with a cross expression across his face. "He is wealthy and living the good life, while my family suffers for what he did to us when he returned to the Shire. If he loved his dear abode so much, he should have stayed there like a good hobbit, instead of 'going off into the blue for mad adventures'." Turning to his wife, Lobelia, Otho told her, "Come on, Lobelia. I can see we are no longer welcome at the Green Dragon, at least for tonight." He told Maybeth last, "You enjoy your evening, Mrs. Burean, and the many days to come. I do hope your home may be of some use to us Sackville-Bagginses. I am sure Lotho would approve of a home away from his parents." He then escorted his wife, Lobelia, out of the _Green Dragon _Inn, past the front green door.

The crowd of hobbits resumed their conversations, drinking, and eating the fine food the _Green Dragon_ Inn had to offer. By the time Maybeth returned to her and her husband's table, Wilcom informed her that he wanted to return home. Maybeth agreed and after Wilcom paid for their food and service, the couple left the inn.

* * *

In the middle of the week, five days after Frodo moved into Bag End to live with his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, Gale spent the first half of the afternoon sitting on the wooden window ledge, out in the parlour. The book she read was given to her by Bilbo, a week prior to Frodo's arrival in Hobbiton. As her eyes poured across the pages about Elves, their long history, and a few selections of their lore, Gale's attention was deviated as Evaline and her mother, Maybeth, entered the parlour. In Gale's mind, the two chose a bad time to disturb her peace and quiet, just so they could get her opinion on another of Evaline's new hobbit dresses.

"Gale!" barked Maybeth, snapping her daughter out of her reading. In a cheerful, slightly stern tone, Maybeth asked her eldest daughter, "I asked you what you think about this dress for Evaline." She rambled as she looked over the dress Evaline was now wearing, "Doesn't she look pretty in this dress?"

Gale noticed Evaline's new hobbit dress was green, with thick lace ruffles around the ends of the sleeves and at the bottom of the gown. Unsure what to say, Gale answered, "Oh. Well… Evaline's dress looks promising, similar to the last fourteen dresses you have shown me today."

"Something's troubling you, Gale. What is it?" asked Maybeth. When she did not receive an answer, Maybeth forced Gale to face her and not the book. She told Gale, while speaking in a motherly voice, "Gale, you cannot hide anything from me. I am your mother, and I will not be ignored."

Gale muttered, "I bet you won't…"

"What did you just say?" asked Maybeth, clutching her hand firmly to Gale's arm.

Evaline intervened, almost too smoothly. She told her, "Mother, don't be so alarmed about Gale." The second Gale jerked her arm away from their mother's grasp, Evaline continued, "I know who Gale is thinking about."

Curious, Maybeth asked Gale, "Ah. So, you are having trouble with the hobbit tween boys?" Maybeth fired at her eldest daughter, "Gale, look at me when I am talking to you! It's very rude not to look at people, when they want to tell you something."

Gale closed her book, upon hearing this statement from her mother. Hesitant to say anything, Gale eventually told her mother and her sister, "I might have been… thinking about Frodo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins' nephew."

"Frodo Baggins is his cousin, Gale," said Maybeth, correcting her.

Gale spoke, calmly, "I know, Mother, but… there's a fine line between Frodo and myself."

Maybeth made a small grin, before speaking again, "Does he like you?"

"I think he likes me a little, but he wouldn't notice if I liked him back." Gale continued in a hesitant manner, "He said we were acquaintances, but I don't think he means forever. He only meant at this time-" She had an epiphany, "right. So that would mean he would _have_ to tell me his secrets, eventually."

"What secrets, Gale? You know, you shouldn't pry into people's lives. It's rude and people do not appreciate when they're-"

Gale stopped her mother from giving her another lecture. "I know, Mother. You and Father have taught me and Evaline well. I thank you for that, and I appreciate your lectures." She explained, "It's just… Frodo seems to be a different sort of a hobbit. If he's anything like his uncle, then he's bound to be carrying some sort of a secret; more like a burden that's close to their hearts." She paused, and then admitted out of sympathy, "I've got to go to Bag End and find out what is bothering Frodo. He did not seem well the last time we spoke. He looked as if he was waiting for someone, or waiting for something to happen."

Maybeth stopped her daughter, but only once this time. When she approached Gale, Maybeth told her, "Gale, be careful. Bilbo and Frodo _are_ odd sorts of hobbits. Bilbo should not be giving you books that will not prove useful to you in the near future." She gave the book on Elves back to Gale, who looked stunned and in disbelief.

Glancing up, if only for a moment, Gale replied, "I know and I will make sure Bilbo receives the message. Thank you, Mother, but please stop interfering with my affairs. It's _very_ impolite to invade in other people's lives." Before her mother could attack her with another lecture, which she hoped was not too harsh when she returned home, Gale fled out of the hobbit-hole, past the front yellow door.

o-o-o

For some part of the late morning and into the early afternoon, Bilbo brought Frodo out into the parlour, where he gave his nephew lessons on Elves, their languages, and their lore. The lessons went well that day with few interruptions. When Sam entered Bag End, after a hard morning of working in Bag End's garden, Bilbo welcomed Sam to join him and Frodo for their lessons. The second Bilbo mentioned Elves to Sam – before Sam could refuse Bilbo's offer – Sam rushed over to the table and picked up one of the books that still lay opened on the wood table.

Just as Bilbo was a third of the way finished with his lecture on Sindarin – the common language of the Grey-elves, at the time of the First Age of Middle-earth, when the land was called Beleriand – Gale burst inside Bag End, past the front green door.

Stunned and surprised to see Gale, Bilbo said, lightly, "Gale! I must say you have made good time. I was about to end my lecture on the Grey-elves' Sindarin language."

Gale half-bowed before Frodo, as she continued to cling onto her book about Elves. Breaking the awkward silence between them, Gale heard Frodo ask her, in a polite manner, "Gale, what brings you to Bag End? Do you need anything? Or have you come for Bilbo's lessons?"

Already feeling nervous, Gale spoke up, "No! No, I haven't." She paused. Then she spoke at random, "That's a nice vest." Realizing she was interrupting Bilbo's lesson, she told Frodo and the others, "Well… have a nice afternoon, Frodo, Bilbo, Sam." She bolted through the opening, closing the front green door after her.

Once he saw, from out the parlour window, Gale was out of earshot, Sam asked Frodo, still stupefied by Gale's unexpected entrance and leave, "I wonder what has gotten into her, Mister Frodo?"

"I have no idea," admitted Frodo, looking just as stunned.

Getting Frodo and Sam's attentions back, Bilbo asked the two hobbit tweens, "Well now, shall I finish my lecture on the Sindarin language?" He noticed Frodo and Sam glance at each other, before they told Bilbo, almost in unison, to continue with the lesson.


	5. Chapter 3: A Passing of Years

**Chapter Three:**

**A Passing of Years**

By the second week, preparations for Bilbo and Frodo's combined birthday party were almost complete. The party was to be held at the Party Tree in Hobbiton, where Bilbo, Frodo, and their guests would celebrate. The Party Tree was a massive tree with large, overhanging branches. Among the guests were the Bureans, who Bilbo invited weeks in advance, before Frodo came to live at Bag End.

The hobbit dress Gale had chosen to wear at the party was in bright blue and indigo colors. Her brown hair was tied up in an elegant blue ribbon. When her mother and sister Evaline entered her bedroom, Maybeth looked Gale over. Her mother checked for any loose threads, as well as the ruffles in her dress.

"You look beautiful, Gale. I'm sure Mr. Bilbo will be impressed," said Maybeth.

"His cousin more," said Evaline, sneakily.

Gale shushed her, "Evaline, please."

Maybeth chuckled. "Whatever the case, we are invited guests. Yet we must remember to behave, be responsible, and above all show courtesy to our hosts." Her daughter recited the three respectable behaviors in unison. Maybeth kissed each daughter on the forehead. She told Gale, "You'll do fine tonight."

"I hope so," said Gale.

As the family prepared to leave their hobbit-hole, Gale wondered a few things. She wondered first if, at the party, Frodo would willingly tell her what he was hiding. She also wondered about the party itself and how much would go into making it spectacular. The whole time, after she left the hobbit-hole, Gale felt a dark presence watching her.

* * *

The Seductress returned to Hobbiton in time to learn about Bilbo and Frodo's birthday party. This was a perfect opportunity for her to continue her reconnaissance. If she wanted this trap to work, then she needed to wait and do it in precise moments. Frodo was her main target. Her obstacle was the hobbit tween who had taken a shine to Frodo. This hobbit tween was her enemy, who might prove tricksy if the Seductress wasn't careful.

"You may be my problem, lass, but you haven't yet seen what I can do," whispered the Seductress. Although, she doubted she wanted to go anywhere near the tween.

The gardener would also be a problem, as he and his son were respected fellows. No, she needed to set her trap at the right moment. She needed to find a weakness in Frodo that only she could understand. Frodo was complex for a hobbit, but he wasn't above suspicion. She remembered the words she told Drogo and Primula concerning their son:

_The Seductress glared suspiciously at Primula, as she spoke, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." She heaved a sigh, while shaking her head. "All right, since you two won't seek reason with me, I will leave your house and never return. However, I would watch your son with care. You never know when someone might take him away from the Shire. Farewell…"_

Yes, taking Frodo out of the Shire had been her plan from the beginning. She would take three years to learn all she could about Frodo, keep watch of him until then, and set her trap. She had to be careful not to be seen, or else the hobbits would sound an alarm. Then she would never get her chance to show Frodo her world, her lair. Let Frodo enjoy the party and his time spent in the Shire, the Seductress thought. She would find a way in soon enough. Then it would be too late for her to turn back, once she had Frodo in her grasp.

* * *

When the last guest was greeted, the gate was closed and the party begun. There was much laughter and merriment had, filled with plenty of food and drink. There was dancing by the younger hobbits and conversations made by the older and elderly hobbits. Bilbo made his way, greeting and talking to the guests he invited. Frodo did the same, even though there were times when he noticed Gale's gaze on him. Frodo soon found his way to Gale and her family, who eventually parted to talk to the other hobbits. Evaline stayed close to her older sister.

Frodo asked Gale, "Gale, would you care for a dance?"

Evaline grabbed Gale's arm, "Gale, dance with him."

"I thought you didn't want to be parted from me," said Gale.

Evaline said, "Well, you two have a lot to talk about." She called to one of the younger hobbits, "Hoy, Sam, wait for me!" She rushed off at top speed, bumping into hobbits here and there.

Now alone, Frodo extended his hand. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," said Gale, taking his hand.

Frodo led Gale through the crowd of hobbits. When they came out to the dance floor, where the music played, Frodo and Gale danced in the assortment of partner dances. They had just reached the middle of a country waltz when Frodo caught a glimpse of a dark, hooded figure. The specter watched the scene unfold. Frodo was caught off-guard by Gale, who looked filled with concern.

"Frodo, what is it?" asked Gale. "You have that same look on your face when I saw the blue rose in your bedroom."

Frodo looked at Gale now. "I thought I saw… a ghost."

"Oh rubbish. How can there be ghosts in the Shire? There aren't any ghosts here," said Gale. "Frodo, are you all right?"

Frodo peered over his shoulder again. The dark figure with pale skin was still there, watching him with fixed eyes. Could this figure be the Seductress from so many years ago? Somehow, Frodo knew he didn't want to know the answer. Just as he turned away, the figure vanished.

"Excuse me," said Frodo, politely.

Frodo made his way out of the dance floor, surprising Gale. Frodo made his way to one of the tables, where he got a mug of ale. As he drank down the liquid, Frodo jumped upon hearing Gale's voice. He turned around, facing her in a state of bewilderment.

"You saw something," accused Gale. "What was it?"

"Nothing, I…" But even Frodo couldn't keep quiet for long. "I thought I saw the Seductress."

"She's here?" asked Gale, stunned.

"Yes, I believe she is." Frodo asked, "What do you know about her?"

"Who gave you the blue rose?" asked Gale back. "You never told me."

This time, Frodo answered. "I think it was the Seductress who gave me the rose."

"Why would she do that?" asked Gale, curious.

"I don't know. She said she would haunt me, but that was a long time ago," said Frodo.

"Tell me everything," said Gale.

After Gale and Frodo sat down on the nearest bench, Frodo related his strange meeting with the Seductress. As the tale unfolded, Gale became nervous. When the story was ended, Gale spoke her peace. She grabbed Frodo's hand, surprising even him.

"Frodo, your uncle may be odd but he is a good hobbit. He won't let the Seductress get to you. We just need to talk to him. He'll understand," said Gale.

Frodo moved his hand away from hers. "What makes you think he'll listen? How can anyone help me with this? The Seductress will return. She said so herself."

"And you believe her?" asked Gale. "That hobbit woman is mad."

"What do you know about her?" asked Frodo.

"I know enough to be concerned," said Gale. "My parents told me about Seductress. She lures hobbit men to her lair, or so they say. No one knows where her lair is, so we have no idea where she does her bidding. The Seductress, of course, brought the hobbit men back, but they were changed by what they saw. Some say the Seductress is looking for the right hobbit, but no one knows who that hobbit man is." She asked, "Why is she following you?"

"I don't know. I've been asking myself the same question," said Frodo.

"Well, don't let this night be ruined by her. We can still have fun," said Gale.

"Can we?" asked Frodo, still wary.

Gale grabbed Frodo's hands and pulled him up. "Come on." As she led Frodo back on the dance floor, Gale felt a dark presence watching her with suspicious eyes.

o-o-o

The party ended with good cheer. Hobbit guests found their carts and drove home. Frodo had gotten along fine with Gale, who helped him see past the Seductress. The two parted ways with the thought of a friendship growing. Returning to Bag End, Frodo and his uncle readied themselves for bed. Sleep overcame Frodo moments after his head hit the pillow. Eventually, he entered a strange dream:

_Frodo walked down a winding stone staircase. He didn't know how long he had been there, only that he was following someone. He peered ahead, where a middle-aged hobbit woman with raven hair waited for him. She led him down a secondary corridor, leading out to an underground dungeon, or so it looked at first. At the end of the river was a den filled with things that involved music and arts. Blue roses rested inside a see-through glass vase._

"_We have come at last, Frodo Baggins," said the hobbit woman._

"_Why did you bring me here?" asked Frodo. He guessed the hobbit woman was the Seductress._

"_Because you need to see my world," answered the Seductress. "You need to see my work. You're a very special hobbit. I know that to be true."_

Frodo awoke, reeling with questions. He remembered the Seductress was haunting him, but in his dreams as well? This was the second dream to have come up about the Seductress in the past two weeks. Would he ever get past her, or would she ruin him? All he knew was that he could not rest nor think while the Seductress was out there.

Resting on the dresser was a fresh-picked blue rose.

* * *

The next two years passed. Frodo kept silent about the Seductress. He had caught glimpses of her during his time in Hobbiton, but was reluctant to speak about them. The glimpses became more frequent as the years drew on. True, he continued having lessons with Bilbo about the Elves, how to write his letters, and such, yet his mind always returned to the Seductress. As he walked outside Bag End one day, he saw Gale on the road.

Catching up to her, Frodo called her name, "Gale! How are you?"

"I've been doing better," said Gale. "How are you, Frodo? Had any sightings of the Seductress?"

"No," said Frodo, lying to her.

Gale didn't believe him. "You know, you should tell your uncle about her. Maybe he'll find a way to help you." She noticed Sam in the garden. "Hullo Sam. You look busy."

"Oh, I am Miss Gale," said Sam. He spotted Frodo, "Hullo Mister Frodo."

"Hullo Sam," said Frodo. Then he asked the question he was reluctant to ask. "Have you seen the Seductress anywhere?"

"No, but I dare hope that she doesn't come this way. My Gaffer doesn't trust her, nor should I. There's been a lot of bad talk about her," said Sam.

"I should go. I have to help my sister," said Gale.

"All right," said Frodo, "and Gale… thank you."

"I'm always willing to help a fellow hobbit," said Gale. She waved to him, going on her way.

o-o-o

Frodo returned to Bag End by noon. He joined Bilbo in the kitchen, who was preparing a meal for himself. Frodo knew Gale was right. He couldn't keep quiet about the Seductress forever. As he returned from the pantry, Frodo found Bilbo in the study. He chose then to tell Bilbo.

"Bilbo, do you know about the Seductress?" asked Frodo.

"What's that?" asked Bilbo.

"I mean, I've been seeing glimpses of someone. Also, someone has been leaving me blue roses. I wondered if it was her," said Frodo.

Bilbo shook his head. "Frodo, that is an old tale, which didn't come around until after I returned from my adventures. I'm sure it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"What if she returns to Hobbiton? I heard from Gale that the Seductress takes hobbit men. That could mean boys, too…"

"Frodo, my lad, don't be so alarmed. If there was any such Seductress, as you call her, then we would all have reason to panic," said Bilbo. "No. It's better to believe the truth, then to listen to stories."

"I thought that's what you encouraged us younger cousins," said Frodo.

"But this is a different matter," said Bilbo. "Please don't bring this Seductress up again."

Frodo knew then he couldn't reason with Bilbo. "Yes uncle."

Frodo didn't bring up the subject again afterwards, not to his uncle at least.

* * *

The Seductress waited in the shadows. The final year would be up. Her plan was almost complete and about ready to set in motion events that even she did not know where they would head. All she had to be sure was that this Gale wasn't going to ruin her finest works. The Seductress would wait a little longer before presenting Frodo to her master, the Phantom of the Opera House in Paris, France. She cupped her hands, as she watched Frodo meet up with Gale once again.

"Soon Frodo," said the Seductress. "This plan will work and you will be mine."

The Seductress followed Frodo and Gale, doing her best to keep in the bushes. She would make sure that no one saw her, but it was difficult when she knew Frodo was watching her every move. He had become more paranoid in the past two years. The Seductress knew that to be a good sign that he was noticing her. At least she would get her reward when she returned to her lair. Now the hook was set, the bait was about ready to be cast. Her prey would be caught when the unexpected moment occurred. The time was close now.


	6. Chapter 4: Tween-napped

**Chapter Four:**

**Tween-napped**

One more year passed. The Seductress knew it was time to spring her trap. She watched the scene unfold in front of Bag End, before fleeing down the first tunnel she found. Frodo, in the meantime, had a long conversation with Gale. He was becoming very fond of her. They had become fast friends. Frodo thought that was all there was to their relationship.

"The Seductress could return," said Frodo.

"You tried to tell Bilbo and he wouldn't believe you, as I figured would happen," said Gale.

"Then why did you let me talk to him?" asked Frodo.

"Because I thought he would understand. He doesn't," said Gale.

"Well, I'm still concerned she might come this year. I have a feeling she will," said Frodo.

"Then I'll be here to make sure that doesn't happen," said Gale.

"How can you? We hardly know when or where she will show up," said Frodo.

"Then we'll have to guess. Frodo, no one will come after you," said Gale. "I promise."

Frodo nodded. As he stood up, he told Gale, "It was a lovely conversation."

Gale followed in suit. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Frodo nodded again. "Sure."

Gale kissed him on the cheek. Frodo watched Gale as she walked down the stone steps to the front gate. After passing the gate, Gale locked eyes with Frodo. She departed, curtseying to him. Once Gale was gone down the dirt road, Frodo returned inside Bag End.

Before Frodo was greeted by Bilbo, he fled inside his room and closed the door. The afternoon was waning in the sky. Frodo lit a candle and brought it over to his desk table. Frodo found a book and read it in a silent fashion. He had gotten a couple of pages into the book when the candle blew out. The smoke rippled upwards towards the ceiling. Before Frodo had gone in search of his matchbox, a mysterious, soft voice caught his attention. The voice sounded in the air:

"That tween, that girl you hang out with, she's nothing but trouble and is thwarting my plans."

"Who are you?" asked Frodo. He did not expect a response.

"Silly hobbit; still too young to understand the manners of life," said the voice.

"Whoever you are, feel free to leave," said Frodo.

"Don't you want to know about me? I've been haunting your dreams as of late, haunting your life as well. What use does a foolish child know? She doesn't compare to what I could give you," said the voice.

"And what's that?" asked Frodo, curious.

The voice cackled. "You've known me since your childhood. I am everywhere and you have been my target since the beginning. I have found ways of avoiding notice. I have the power needed to secure your freedom. Isn't that what you wanted: to seek me out and to learn the mysteries that await you?"

"You don't have power like that. You're only a hobbit," said Frodo, remembering then.

"That may be, smart one. Do I frighten you?" asked voice.

"No," said Frodo, bravely.

"Then that's a start," said the voice. "Look at the wall. You may see me then."

Frodo did look, but found the temptation too much. He looked away, saying, "I can't."

Frodo jumped when the hobbit woman, the Seductress, stood next to him. Her face was still covered in the shadows. The Seductress looked like she was about to pounce on him.

"What a shame you couldn't be more functional? I'll take you home myself," said the Seductress.

"Home? What are you talking about?" asked Frodo.

The Seductress held in her hand blue powder from the blue roses. "This might sting a little." She blew the flecks into Frodo's face.

Frodo was left in a daze. Try as he might, he couldn't get the powder out of his eyes. Once the powder vanished into his eyes, Frodo felt faint. The Seductress grabbed him by the wrist, leading him towards the opening. Frodo was forced to obey. When the two were inside the tunnel, the wall returned to its first position.

* * *

The next morning in Hobbiton, Gale went for a walk towards Bag End. She greeted Sam and the Gaffer with good intentions. She moved past the gate and climbed up the stairs. Coming in front of the green door, Gale knocked three times. The door opened to reveal Bilbo, who looked like he hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"Gale, I must say this is quite an early start for you," said Bilbo.

"Where's Frodo?" asked Gale.

"In his room," answered Bilbo. "He hasn't come out since last night." He told her, "Let's go and find him."

Gale followed Bilbo down the hallway. When they reached the closed door, Bilbo knocked on it. There was no response. Bilbo knocked once more and opened the door. To their surprise, the bed had an impression, but it looked as if the covers hadn't been moved. Gale walked in the room, searching for something to help solve this mystery. There wasn't any until Gale felt a cold breeze come from the wall. She attempted to push open the wall, but found no use.

"You see? There's no possible reason for his disappearance. I'm sure Frodo must be around here somewhere," said Bilbo. "Please Gale, leave the wall alone."

Gale did as she was told. "There's something back there."

"I'm sure it's nothing. There aren't any secret tunnels in Bag End, as far as I know," said Bilbo.

Gale told Bilbo, as she walked out of the room. "Well, Frodo has to be here."

"We'll find him, Gale," said Bilbo, reassuring.

Somehow, Gale wasn't convinced they would find Frodo. She had a suspicion the Seductress was causing this to happen. Oh, where did Frodo go? Before she left the room, Gale saw a blue rose sitting on a chest. She shook her head, wondering if there was a ghost playing tricks.

* * *

Frodo didn't know how long he had been in and out of consciousness. During those times, Frodo noticed the Seductress was leading him first down the tunnel, then through a mirror, followed by a series of stone stairwells. Where were they headed? There had to be a stopping point somewhere. Frodo remained in the dazed state for some time.

"What did you do to me?" said Frodo, drowsily.

"Shush. Only I'm allowed to speak, not you," said the Seductress, order some. She stopped and stepped back, just as the stairs revealed a hole. The Seductress clung to Frodo's wrist, unwilling to let go yet she tightened her grip, making Frodo wince.

An enchanting, deep voice spoke in horror, "WHO GOES THERE?!" The deep masculine voice added seconds later. "Speak!"

"Who's that?" asked Frodo, dazed.

"Silence," murmured the Seductress. She called to the deep voice, hoping for an answer, "Don't be troubled, Monsieur… Master, I have brought the hobbit I've been seeking for some time. I think he is the one." She added, out of courtesy, "Please Master, raise the trap door. It would be a shame if we fell in."

The deep voice did not respond. Instead, the trap door was raised, returning the stone stairs to their first position. Taking it as a good sign, the Seductress dragged Frodo down the stairwell. At the bottom of the stairwell, the Seductress and Frodo were met by a masked man. Actually, the right half of his face was hidden in a white mask, while the left half was clean shaven. This masked man had sleek black hair and wore a black tuxedo.

Frodo asked the Seductress, still drowsy, "Can't you let go of my wrist?"

"Not yet, Halfling," said the Seductress.

Stunned, Frodo managed to say in his defense, "We're both Halflings, also called hobbits."

"Shush," said the Seductress. She hoped there wouldn't be any mistakes.

The masked man asked the Seductress, "So, this must be your fellow kin you talked so much about. Yes, he does look elvish in nature. But is he the one you've been seeking?"

"Master, I had hoped so. Now we only need to test him," said the Seductress. "I wouldn't want anymore failures."

"That's only because the other gentlehobbits weren't worthy." The masked man looked at Frodo now, while still talking to the Seductress. "Yes, he may prove our worth. Keep him in your chambers until I come. I want to test him myself."

"Yes master," said the Seductress, bowing.

Frodo looked up at the masked man. He managed to ask, "Who are you?"

The masked man only said, "I shall be known to you as the Phantom… for now." He gestured to the narrow hallway, lit by candlelight torches along the stone walls.

The Seductress nodded, before releasing Frodo's wrist. Frodo looked at his wrist as best he could. It was a reddish-pink and slightly bruised, due to the Seductress' tight grip. Frodo had no choice. As the Seductress took his hand, she gestured with a hand forward through the narrow tunnel. The Phantom followed behind Frodo like a ghost. Frodo glanced back as the Phantom pressed a finger to his lips.

The Seductress, stopping in front of the left-handed wall, pressed her hand against the stone surface. The wall moved, forming a narrow opening. Before them stood a tunnel, which the Seductress led Frodo through. The Phantom watched as the stone door returned to its first position on the wall.

As the Seductress passed across the tunnel, torches lit in sync with her steps. Frodo stared at the torches in confusion. Where were they going now? Frodo knew he was away from home, away from his Uncle Bilbo and Gale. Would there be a chance he could return to the Shire? He hardly knew the Seductress, yet she had haunted him for a long time. Now he was her prisoner. What would she do to him? He hardly knew.

The last thing he remembered was leaving the tunnel. Frodo had been led by the Seductress to her lair, but a lair covered in water. The Seductress managed to bring him to a boat, which she rowed using a wooden stave. He remembered little of what happened afterwards, only that the Seductress wanted to show him her lair. He didn't have the chance to look before collapsing in the boat. He remembered nothing for a while.


	7. Chapter 5: The Seductress' Lair

For the rose colors, I looked them up on the website called Sensational Color dot com (all lowercase).

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**The Seductress' Lair**

Frodo awoke hours later. He was sleeping in a wide, yet comfy bed. The mattress felt soft to the touch. The sheets were a clean white, while the covers were decked in a tapestry red and gold. He remembered the blue powder the Seductress blew on his face. That was long gone, making him alert and aware of his surroundings. He also remembered being taken by the Seductress straight out from the Shire to her lair. Then he remembered…

Frodo looked at his wrist, which was now bandaged and no longer in pain. The ointment on his wrist soothed him. Yet he was curious as to why the Seductress, after all she had done to get him this far, would heal his bruised wrist. He needed some answers.

Moving off the bed, Frodo found gold tassels. He pulled on a tassel, parting the elegant purple curtains. Revealed before him was an underground lair, covered halfway in water and the other half on a rock island. Built into the rock was a wooden surface, complete with stairs. Standing on top of the wood floors were various candles and mirrors. In addition to the candles and mirrors were several paintings, each more splendid than the next and each revealing a different still image. Landscape paintings could be found among the still life portraits. There was also a piano complete with bench and a closed music notebook. However, the piano wasn't in use.

Frodo found the Seductress sitting in front of a desk, working on something. He approached her with caution. The Seductress perked an ear upon hearing footsteps, but continued her work. Frodo saw sitting on many surfaces blue and red roses in vases. Some of the vases were made of glass, while others were ceramic, decked in floral paintings. Frodo stared at the blue roses for a time.

The Seductress spoke to him, not turning her head away from the current drawing at work. "You seem fascinated by my work, or do you fancy the blue roses? Yes, you are a lost blue rose. That's what I seem to call you, due to your parents' sudden deaths. I'm so sorry for your loss, Frodo."

"What?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," said the Seductress, suspicious.

Frodo stopped her. "No, what you said. You called me a lost blue rose. Why would you compare me to a flower?"

The Seductress looked at him then. From the candlelight, Frodo saw her face for the first time. Indeed, the Seductress looked very pretty, from Frodo's gaze, with her brown eyes and curly raven hair. Yet she reminded Frodo of the Elves Bilbo told in his tales. She looked so striking to him that he nearly lost his train of thought.

The Seductress delved into answering his question, snapping him back to reality. "A flower? Frodo, do you know what the rose means at all? Have you ever gardened in your life?"

"No, I haven't," said Frodo, stumbling on his words.

The Seductress chuckled. "The rose has different meanings, depending on the color you choose. Red means love and compassion. White is for purity and innocence, something which you have. Pink means happiness and romance. Yellow is for friendship and joy. Orange shows desire but also pride, goodness knows. Coral means enthusiasm and happiness. Peach means appreciation and modesty; both of which I hope to have in time. Lavender, in the fairytale sense, means love at first sight. Oh wait! You don't have that, do you?" She looked away as she continued, "Blue roses means a figment of the imagination. And black roses mean death of a relationship or idea, but mainly mean death itself. You wonder why you see black roses at funerals."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Because, as you can see my color choice in roses: red and blue, but I especially find the blue roses fascinating. Although they show figments of the imagination, there may yet be hope that those imaginative thoughts turn into reality. I also like red roses for the sense of wanting to feel loved and be shown compassion; it's something that I've lacked in life. Both roses give me a sense of unity, because that's who I am." The Seductress asked, holding a blue rose in her hand, "And what rose color would you choose, Mr. Baggins? I have a feeling what that may be: white and blue, but also pink and lavender. That is your nature."

"You're fascinated with roses?" asked Frodo, confused.

"Why yes, I suppose I am. Growing roses have always been something I treasured. Painting them and other flowers has also been a lifelong dream of mine," said the Seductress. She looked at Frodo now, "You're not afraid of me. Most people are."

Frodo shook his head. "No. Should I be?" Although he was afraid, he could see in the Seductress' eyes there was a sense of fear. He felt pity towards her. A pity even he couldn't hide that overshadowed his fear. "I know I was afraid before, but now…"

The Seductress said, in defense, "You should be afraid of me. There is no reason to pity me."

"Why not?" asked Frodo, curious. "You're one of my kin. How did you come to live here for so long?"

The Seductress hissed, "That is not a story I'm willing to tell someone who has only been here for a night! You know nothing of my past, nor would you want to."

"Others seem to know about you. Why can't I?" asked Frodo.

The Seductress looked at her collection of paintings. She turned to Frodo, "Come with me." She led Frodo up the stairs to a tall desk dresser. Set on the shelves were various artifacts, including a painting of Frodo. Frodo looked at the collection in awe. The Seductress began her explanation, "It wasn't long after I learned your name that I started having dreams about you. Your face was so clear I couldn't stop painting once I started. However, that's not the point of my smaller collection. These are artifacts that I collected over the years; treasures I made sure to keep. They're something of a relic dear to me… my life's work."

"You're an artist?" asked Frodo.

"You like my art?" asked the Seductress, perking up. "I make many and sell them to possible providers who could make me a great deal of money. I am not a starving artist, Baggins. I know how to make my way into the world. The Phantom of the Opera showed me a great deal of things as I've lived here. I wouldn't be where I am today, if it weren't for him."

"When can I leave?" asked Frodo.

"Oh, that. You won't be leaving my lair tonight," said the Seductress.

"How come?" asked Frodo, stunned.

"Do we really have to start answering questions? No. I didn't think so," said Seductress. "I think it's time you return to bed. We have tests you need to go through rigorously in the morning. I'm sure the Phantom, my master, will wake you."

"What if I don't want to?" asked Frodo in protest.

The Seductress looked at him, baffled. "You little leech. You naïve, little leech."

"What? You think talking back to me is going to help," said Frodo, defensive.

"You're the one talking back at me! Haven't you learned respect and manners?" asked the Seductress. "Never mind. Since you're so stubborn, stay up. But the rule here is you're not allowed to leave this cave. If you do, I will surely put you back in bed."

Frodo couldn't believe this. Why was he being ordered around by the Seductress, the very person who wanted him to come to her lair? He needed to find a way off the rock island. After the Seductress returned to her writing desk, working on her drawing, Frodo searched for the boat he remembered coming in. As he walked down the stairs, Frodo smelled a sweet aroma. The odor came from the roses, which seemed to be doing the Seductress' bidding. Frodo made it to the bottom step before he crashed into the Seductress' chair. The Seductress turned around, only to see Frodo had collapsed in a heap, passed out.

o-o-o

Frodo came to, feeling someone touching his head. He heard a voice, and then recalled that voice belonged to the Seductress.

"There we are! Nothing that a red rose can't heal," said the Seductress. She released her grip on his head moments later.

When Frodo checked his head, he found no bleeding. Only dried blood and a powder that was healing his head wound. He was amazed. That was twice now the Seductress healed him. Now he had to ask her why she had been so kind to him.

The Seductress led Frodo to a wooden chair, next to her writing desk. Frodo, his mind skittish, managed to remember how he crashed and fell unconscious. It was time the Seductress answered some questions.

"What did you heal me with?" asked Frodo, still feeling his head.

"A red rose… or at least it's powder. Red roses are said to have healing powers, while blue roses are meant to knock anyone in a dazed stupor. Of course, there have been known fainting spills, as you so did just before we reached my island," said the Seductress.

Frodo showed the Seductress his bandaged wrist. "Why did you heal me? You didn't have to."

The Seductress looked from Frodo's wrist to his face. "I know I couldn't have, but I did. I care about you, Frodo. As strange as that sounds, my time watching you made me realize just how much I need you here. Even if you were to leave, I wouldn't let you; not until those injuries are healed up. So, either way, I suggest you stay. You wouldn't want anyone to know you suffered injuries whilst here, would you? It would be bad form, and would sour my reputation."

"You have a reputation to keep?" asked Frodo, interested.

"Remember what I said that it's unwise to ask too many questions. Of course, you were still very young and didn't understand…"

"I still don't understand. Tell me about your reputation," said Frodo.

The Seductress looked at him with new interest. "You are a curious lad. Very well." She stopped drawing and looked back at him. "My reputation is this: unlike my Master, who favors killing people when they disagree with him, I prefer to keep my reputation as clean as possible. Sure, I have my ups and downs, and my reputation has led me to be a villain in this, but it's not enough to make me kill anyone. A life is precious, Frodo, and I take that very seriously."

"So all that talk about you, where you kidnap people, particularly hobbit men…"

The Seductress looked like she wasn't in denial. "As I said, I have a reputation to uphold."

"You don't deny it," said Frodo.

"Why the sudden interest in me, hmm? Baggins, if you were as interesting as a goat, I might call you uncivilized. But you're not, and that's all the more reason why you're staying here for a while," said the Seductress.

"My family will be looking for me," said Frodo. "My friends, too."

"Lucky for them, they don't know the secrets passages Hobbiton has to offer. That's how you ended up here in the first place." The Seductress pointed out, "No, you are no longer in the Shire. You are in Paris, France, in the belly of the Opera House." She said last, hoping the conversation would end, "Now please, leave me to my work for a while. I can't concentrate with all the talking."

Frodo watched the Seductress draw in great interest. He eventually had a question to ask her, "These paintings are good, as is that drawing. Why don't you show the Shirefolk and the Bucklanders? I'm sure they would profit from your work as well."

The Seductress gulped. She didn't look at Frodo as she told him, "I'm keen on making profit elsewhere. The Shire and Buckland are two places I'd rather avoid."

"Why is that?" asked Frodo. But then he felt queasy.

The Seductress sensed his queasiness and stood up. "You need to lie down. My Master will be here at dawn straight for you. So, it's better if you find sleep."

"No, I'll be all right," said Frodo, modest.

The Seductress gave him a sharp look, "Frodo, you look ill."

With great reluctance, Frodo allowed the Seductress to lead him back to the wide bed. The red and blue roses puffed purple smoke his way, making him drowsier. Once the Seductress helped Frodo in bed, she went to the purple curtain and closed it. The Seductress waited until Frodo managed to fall asleep before returning to her drawing, which was of an oyster with a pearl inside.

Frodo found sleep easy and gave in, finding his way to a dream about the Seductress being in the Shire. It was a fairly pleasant dream, even though Frodo was attempting to convince the Shirefolk the Seductress wasn't as bad as they pictured her.


	8. Chapter 6: The Three Tests

This is where I deviate from my poem collection, "Ashes and Blue Roses, I". Already, there are differences in this final story from the drafted poem collection.

The piano music Frodo and the Seductress play is the romantic piece "I remember" by Andrey Vinogradov. Feel free to play the piano music when you, the readers, reach the Phantom and the Seductress' third test they place on Frodo.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**The Three Tests**

"You've had a pleasant sleep," said an enchanting, deep voice.

Frodo opened his eyes. True, he had slept well, but the voice disturbed him. He glanced around until he found where the voice belonged. It was the Phantom of the Opera and he stood just behind the bed. The Phantom moved around the bed. Frodo watched him intensely.

"Now is the day you prove your worth," said the Phantom.

"Who are you?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I am Erik." The Phantom's gaze never left him. "Ah, yes. Nesíe was right about you. But we'll see what your worth is after you have proven yourself to us."

"Who's Nesíe?" asked Frodo.

The curtains were pulled, revealing the Seductress. She bowed before the Phantom. "Master, I didn't expect to find you here so early."

"I said dawn, didn't I?" asked the Phantom.

"Yes, master, you did. I remember you said just that," said the Seductress.

"What will you two do to me?" asked Frodo, nervous.

The Seductress chuckled. "Nothing that would cause you pain. Trust me."

Frodo moved off the bed. He stopped when the Phantom gazed at him. After the Phantom let him leave the cavern bedchamber, Frodo followed the Seductress over to the writing desk. The Phantom watched in observance at the scene.

The Phantom announced, "Seductress, if you will present the first test."

"Right," said the Seductress. She turned to Frodo, after he sat down. She handed him some paper. "Do what you will with this parchment, but it must show creativity."

Frodo started to question, "Can't I…"

The Seductress quieted him. "We'll have none of that. Impress the Phantom and me, or sit there and do nothing." She added, darkly, "We wouldn't want to risk losing another."

Frodo moved an ink bottle and a quill. The ink bottle was filled to the brim in black ink. The Seductress returned to the Phantom, as Frodo dipped the quill in the ink bottle. The hobbit thought for a few moments, before an idea sparked.

The Seductress asked the Phantom, in a low murmur, "How can we be sure he's the right one?"

"Give him time," said the Phantom. "You chose him, remember? This is your doing if he fails."

The Seductress whispered, hissing, "The other gentlehobbits weren't as creative." She looked at Frodo now with a new interest. She spoke to the Phantom once again, "This one may be different. I could sense that the first time I saw him."

Frodo couldn't stop writing once he started. The idea persisted, but he mostly thought of Elves and Bilbo's teachings. He wondered when he would return home, but the idea he gained made him forget for a few minutes. Eventually, he stopped writing. The Seductress approached him and picked up the parchment. She read the short story written on there, in Frodo's handwriting:

_Long ago, there was an Elf named Lindir who was fascinated with the world of hobbits. He was so fascinated that he searched for a long time, in hopes of finding the right hobbit who respected Elves and their lore. He was about to give up hope when he came across a hobbit, who was just as adventurous as he. That hobbit was Bilbo and he had a tale or two to tell._

"_You must be Lindir. I hear tell you're looking for the right hobbit," said Bilbo._

"_Why yes. Yes, I am. You look to be the right hobbit who knows elvish literature," said Lindir. "Would you mind telling me a story?"_

"_Can't I tell about hobbits, too?" asked Bilbo._

"_Go on," said Lindir, gesturing forward._

_Bilbo told Lindir many a tale. The two became fast friends: each was fascinated by what the other had to say. Still, there was much to learn of the wide world, and Middle-earth was a vast place. As adventurous as their hearts were, they soon journeyed to Erebor, where the dwarves dwelt. Lindir did not want to go to Erebor at first, due to the elves and dwarves constant arguing and bickering. Elves and dwarves never got along, and Bilbo did not know why. He hoped to end this feud between the two races._

_When Bilbo and Lindir entered Erebor, they found the new dwarf king present. The Dwarf king looked at the elf and hobbit with cold eyes. He did not want them to meet him, yet he was curious about the hobbit's nature. Bilbo gladly insisted that Lindir speak to the Dwarf king, but Lindir refused at first. The Dwarf king allowed Bilbo and Lindir to come to the Great Hall, where a marvelous feast was had. The dwarf servants served Bilbo and Lindir food and drink. Lindir was hotly over the dwarvish customs, but he found a way to deal with his pride. Bilbo was interested and told the Dwarf king many stories, many of which the Dwarf king was also interested in. He was fascinated by the hobbit. That much was plain._

"I know, it's not very good," said Frodo.

The Seductress shook her head. "No, it's very good; better than I expected… for an amateur." She handed the parchment to the Phantom, who read it to himself.

The Phantom asked Frodo, "Is this story based on your life? This Bilbo must be a relation."

"Yes, mostly. The story is based on the events that transpired in my life. I heard of Erebor from my uncle. He let me read some of his tale in his red book," said Frodo, admitting.

The Seductress was impressed. "Very good. You've passed the first test. Two more to go."

The Phantom looked at the Seductress in shock. He let the matter go, before handing the parchment back to Frodo. "Very well. We commence with the second test. My test." He dragged Frodo over to a workbench. There was an assortment of items, including blue, pink, white, orange, yellow, and red roses. Once Frodo sat down on a wooden stool, the Phantom told him, "Build something; something new that we haven't seen."

The Phantom approached the Seductress, while Frodo worked. "You seem confident."

The Seductress replied, "Shouldn't I? The story Frodo wrote was creative. I have shed a new hope that this boy, this tween, will accomplish what we ask of him. I'm sure that's enough for you."

"No one has passed the first test," said the Phantom. "Not in many years. However, very few have passed the second test. The third test will trump him; that I guarantee."

"We'll see, won't we?" asked the Seductress, showing her confidence.

Frodo donned his work with a red rose. He announced, "I'm done."

The Seductress came up behind him first. The Phantom followed with a hop in his step. The Seductress, same as the Phantom, looked at the wooden oyster, already decked in grey glitter and paint, with a red rose inside its center. The Seductress noticed the red rose had lost much of its stem, but then found that Frodo had cut off the stem halfway.

"Frodo, you didn't need to cut off the rose's stem," said the Seductress, worried about the rose's stem.

Before Frodo had the chance to say something, the Phantom said, as he played with the toy oyster's lid. "I think it's brilliant. He has passed the second test."

The Seductress started, "But the flower…"

"There are many more roses in the world, Seductress," said the Phantom, reassuring her.

The Phantom grabbed Frodo by the shoulder, letting him know it was time to move from the workbench. The Phantom brought Frodo over to the piano. Keeping the music book closed, the Phantom told Frodo, "Play something, as long as it's not terrible."

"I don't play piano," said Frodo.

"Typical," said the Seductress. She barked at the Phantom, "See. He won't be able to pass the third test."

The Phantom shushed her. He turned to Frodo, "Play something, even if it's the first thing that pops into your head."

The Seductress pulled the Phantom over to the side. "He says he doesn't play. Maybe he isn't the one."

"Yet you have faith in him, don't you? You're allowing him into your world. You're showing him things we treasure. If he is the one…" The Phantom stopped upon hearing music playing from the piano.

The Seductress looked at Frodo, who was just messing around. She soon caught onto what Frodo was playing and played on the piano, too. The Phantom watched the two, as he realized Frodo had already completed the third test.

The Phantom looked at them in amazement. "See. He has passed the third test, which wasn't the piano or the music. It was getting you two to work together." He said as he turned away, "My work is done here."

The Seductress let Frodo finish the piece as she approached the Phantom. "Wait. You're not leaving now. Are you, master?"

The Phantom turned and faced her. "I have work to do at the Opera Populaire. They've allowed Christine Daaé to sing in the play 'Hannibal'. I must make sure everything goes smoothly, and I receive my payment from the new managers."

The Seductress was stunned. "All right. Good luck to you."

"And to you, my friend," said the Phantom. He touched her cheek, before departing in a second boat.

When Frodo finished the piece, he stopped and turned to the Seductress. "I never thought I'd play anything on a piano before. It was probably nothing. I was only messing around."

"And yet, you have a gift. An artful gift, though it may be," said the Seductress, turning to him.

Frodo asked, saddened, "What will happen to me?"

The Seductress said, grinning, "Nothing. Your work is finished." She added, approaching him, "I was right about you. You are the one I've been searching for."

"What do you mean?" asked Frodo, confused.

The Seductress said, pointing to her artifact collection in the row above, "That collection is only special to me, depending on what events transpire in my life. You have become important in my life, and I intend on keeping it that way. Feel free to join me at the writing desk, with more stories."

"I'm not a writer, and I'm not very good at it," said Frodo, admitting.

The Seductress grunted. "That I doubt. You are good, Frodo. You should keep doing it." She added, "Hey, you may be an amateur now, but there's always room for improvement." She said, "I'd like to read more about that story you were writing, with Bilbo and the Elf named Lindir."

Frodo sighed. "I suppose I can write some more. It's not as if I have anywhere else to go." He looked at his bandaged wrist.

"I took the liberty of changing your bandage and dressing your wound, while you were asleep. You must have been exhausted," said the Seductress.

Frodo looked at her with a newfound interest. Sure, the Seductress was strange, but she did look as if she really cared for him. Although he still questioned why that was, Frodo looked at the Seductress. She had pulled another stool over to the writing desk. Once the Seductress tapped on the empty stool, Frodo obliged and sat down next to her. She gave him more parchment paper, as well as the full ink bottle and quill he was using. Frodo glanced at her briefly, before delving into more of the story. He filled three more pages that day, before finally finishing the tale. The Seductress read the story with great interest, intrigued at his work. It was something Frodo had not gotten enough of during his time in the Shire, yet he took the compliments either way.


	9. Chapter 7: Finding Home

**Chapter Seven:**

**Finding Home**

Frodo did not know how long he had been at the Seductress' underground lair. Time did not seem to matter in that dark, dismal place. Yet the Seductress kept him busy, as she left the rock island and returned with food and drink. Frodo wanted to go home, but the Seductress told him they would wait until after his wounds were healed. One day, Frodo looked at the portrait of his parents, who were holding him when he was an infant.

After the Seductress joined him, Frodo said, "You knew my parents."

"I did, for a time," said the Seductress. "You were a beautiful infant."

Frodo told her, "You shouldn't have to try so hard to act tough. It's okay to be soft."

"I'm not soft, Frodo," said the Seductress, in her defense. "I look tough. I act tough because that's how people perceive me."

"Why can't you be soft?" asked Frodo.

"It's not how I was trained," said the Seductress.

"Oh come on," said Frodo, not convinced. "You wouldn't have to act tough for me."

"You say that now. What happens when you're older, and you see me differently?" asked the Seductress.

"Please, let me go home," said Frodo, pleading.

"Why should I? Aren't you happy here?" asked the Seductress.

"It's not the same as being at home," said Frodo.

"You haven't spoken of the Shire in two days," she said.

"I know, but I miss it," he said.

The Seductress sighed. "You aren't going anywhere, while those wounds are healing."

"They can heal at home."

"Frodo… I don't want to make a scene. Think of my reputation."

"Is that all you care about? Your reputation, or keeping me here, locked as a prisoner? I want to go home. Can't you see that?"

The Seductress paused. "We'll see in the morning. If your wounds aren't healed by then… well, we'll see. Won't we?" She got up and walked away.

* * *

Frodo did not speak of the Shire at all for the rest of the day. Instead, his mind thought of more stories to write, and that kept him busy. However, the Seductress' gaze never left him. When the Seductress returned with food, Frodo passed to her two pieces of parchment paper, with a new story written.

"What is this?" asked the Seductress, confused.

"Read them, and you will understand," said Frodo. He took the food and prepared the dinner table with them, along with a bottle of wine. "I thought you said I couldn't drink wine."

"Hey, we drink responsibly here," said the Seductress.

Frodo shrugged. "I was only asking a question."

The Seductress ignored him, as she read the new story Frodo wrote with his own hand:

_Once there were two brothers who knew nothing of the world. Their innocence was unmarred. Still, they enjoyed each other's company immensely. It wasn't until one day, when the elder brother was traveling home that he came across a winding brook. Thirsty and in need of a drink, the elder brother grabbed his water skin and dipped it into the brook. A river guardian appeared before the hobbit brother in curiosity._

"_Why aren't you drinking from my stream?" said the river guardian. "Most people who come to my stream often take a drink."_

"_Pardon me, madam, but I was sparing some water for my younger brother. He's sick and he needs me at home," said the elder brother. "Please, let me take the water skin to him."_

"_Any who take water from my brook must pay a toll. Whatever you have to offer, as long as it is precious to you," said the river guardian._

_First, the elder hobbit brother pulled out his engagement ring. The ring was gold and carried with it a flowering diamond. The elder brother passed it to the river guardian._

"_Please. That's all I have," said the elder brother._

_The river guardian tossed the brother back the ring. "I need something more worthy. Something that's close to your heart."_

"_I don't have anything else to offer," said the elder brother._

"_Then I suppose you aren't leaving this brook with the water skin," said the river guardian._

"_Please, you have to help us," said the elder brother, pleading in determination._

_The river guardian faced him. "All right. I'll give you one last chance to prove your worth." She pointed out the brook. "Pick any seashell, except for the conch shells, and bring one to me. If the seashell means anything close to your heart, I will take your word and leave you to your water skin. Fail me and you shall never return to your brother."_

_The hobbit brother accepted the offer._

_The hobbit brother searched the brook for seashells, but couldn't find one to his liking. Then he peered at a conch shell in wonder. What if he could take the risk and bring the river guardian a conch shell? Just as he picked up the conch shell, the river guardian appeared before him._

"_You have betrayed my trust, Halfling. You shall stay with me for always," said the river guardian._

_Forced against his will, the elder hobbit brother was pulled into the brook. Back inland, the younger hobbit brother wondered where the elder was. He longed to see his brother again. He searched and searched the brook, but failed to find him. The younger brother was lost and alone. Although his illness went away, his heart longed to see his elder brother again._

_It was not to be so._

"You wrote this?" asked the Seductress, stunned but understanding the meaning of the story.

Once she set the two pieces of parchment back on the writing desk, the Seductress joined Frodo at the dinner table. Frodo had just finished setting up the silverware when she arrived. Willingly, the Seductress pulled out the rest of the food, before she and Frodo sat down at the table, across from each other. Frodo looked intent upon her.

"What did you think?" asked Frodo. When he didn't get a response, Frodo asked further, "My story? What did you think?"

"I think it was well enough, but I understand who the river guardian is that you spoke of in your story," said the Seductress.

"Maybe now you see my reasons for why I should go home," said Frodo.

"Frodo, if you leave here, you may not come back," said the Seductress.

Frodo looked appalled, "I hope you don't mean that…"

She clarified. "What I mean is, you'll return to the Shire changed. Those who have been here with me often return changed. They're not the same as they once were, upon meeting me."

"So it is true. You've taken hobbit men before," said Frodo.

"And hobbit boys. Don't presume to imagine you're the first to come my way. As I said before, I've been searching for a long time," said the Seductress.

"Searching for what?"

"The right boy, or man."

"To do what?"

The Seductress paused. "That task is for my business only."

"And you won't let me in on that business."

"Frodo, the last thing I need is for Gale to interfere in our – my plans. She'll be a nuisance, Frodo. Don't presume that she's not, because she is."

"What does Gale have to do with this? How much have you eavesdropped, Seductress?"

The Seductress paused again. "Enough to let me know when there's some sort of danger afoot. That Gale will be trouble. I can already see it."

"Gale doesn't know where I've gone, and neither does Bilbo. You have to let me go back there."

"Back to where, Frodo? Back to the life you once had? You know I can't do that."

"Then I'll have no choice except to leave you."

"You wouldn't dare?" She added, "Look at you. You're young and naïve. You know nothing of the world or its doings. Suddenly you plot a story that's supposed to convince me you wish to leave. I'm sorry, but that's not my business in going back to that horrid place. You know nothing of hobbit men's hearts, what they're capable of."

"Then you've lost mine," said Frodo. He stood up and left the dining table. Before the Seductress stopped him, Frodo landed on the bed. He was too furious to eat, and so he ignored his aching stomach. He was left alone for some time.

* * *

Three hours passed. The Seductress found Frodo asleep on the bed. She waited until after Frodo roused before joining him in her bedchamber.

"Frodo," said the Seductress, sitting on the bed next to him. "I know you want to return home. And I know I can't stop you."

"You'll take me back?" asked Frodo, stunned.

The Seductress nodded. "Yes. I've done some thinking. It wasn't right that I took you prisoner, took you practically out of the Shire." She added. "You must have a life there, whereas me I didn't. So, I'll grant you leave of my lair, my grand area where I do my best thinking."

"When can we leave?" asked Frodo, moving off the bed.

"Now, actually. Come on. We're heading back to the boat," said the Seductress.

Frodo followed the Seductress willingly. When they reached the boat, Frodo stepped inside. The Seductress rowed the boat with the stave, back the way they had come. They crossed the tunnel and reached the first narrow hallway. When they came to the stairs, Frodo remembered how he traveled through there last time. They reached a mirror. As they crossed the mirror, Frodo could feel an invisible ripple in the air. When they were past the mirror and up through a series of tunnels, Frodo realized they were climbing up to the inside of Bag End. The Seductress grabbed Frodo's arm, telling him as the wall opened, forming a doorway:

"This is as far as I can go." She added, "I shall be watching you, making sure you stay safe. We wouldn't want anything or anybody interfering. It would be a shame if they did."

"Thank you for your kindness. You won't regret it," said Frodo.

"No, I'm sure I will," said the Seductress. She kissed him on the cheek, before departing.

Once Frodo was back inside his room, the wall behind him closed. A narrow gap was the only thing that remained of the passage. Frodo looked at his bedroom, surprised he was back. He saw the book he read still in the spot on the bed where he left it last. Realizing how dirty he was, Frodo pulled out a clean set of clothes from his dresser. He went into the bathroom to wash and clean up.

Frodo was home and that's where he wanted to stay. But how long would it be before the Seductress returned for him, if she was hoping to take him prisoner again? Frodo did not know, nor did he care in that moment. Still, he somehow knew something had changed about him, since he was taken prisoner by the Seductress. He knew he could write, but would that mean he would someday work on a book? The possibilities were open now to him. If only the Shirefolk felt the same as he did. Where was everyone? That was the question that dawned in his mind that day, at least for a while.


	10. Chapter 8: Mysterious Notes

This chapter was inspired by the piece "Notes/Prima Donna", from the musical and movie "The Phantom of the Opera".

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Mysterious Notes**

News spread all that day of Frodo's mysterious return. None of the hobbits knew how he did it, but they were all starting to claim that Frodo was as mad as his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, who also took off without a word during his adventures. Frodo eventually ignored the rumors, yet the thought still lingered. Gale did all she could to calm him, but even that wasn't enough.

The next day, however, things did not go as well as Frodo thought. On his dresser, Frodo found the toy oyster there, red rose and all. Although he had forgotten about the wooden oyster, it seemed the Seductress had not. When he entered the parlor, he found his Uncle Bilbo sitting and reading a letter that had just arrived. Whatever was written in the letter, Frodo did not want a part of; that is until his uncle got his attention.

"Frodo, my lad, I have just received this letter. Do you remember the Seductress, the woman you claim stole you away from me?" asked Bilbo.

"I might know her. Why?" asked Frodo, confused.

"I've just received this letter from her, stating the time you spent away from Bag End," said Bilbo. "Listen: 'Frodo has returned to you safely, but I would advise keeping a close watch on him. The time this note has reached you is irrelevant. I expect my share in the profit, but I am certain you will ignore it. Please send no reply, Mr. Bilbo, as I have none to give you. And please note that Frodo hardly caused trouble in my care. O.S.' My boy, do you know what the 'O.S.' stands for?"

"Of course, uncle; O.S. means Opera Seductress," said Frodo.

Bilbo looked in shock. "Then I must say this Seductress of yours does exist. I was wrong, lad; I do apologize."

"There's nothing to apologize for, uncle. The Seductress was kind to me, but I expect she won't return," said Frodo.

"You never know, lad. This young woman appears to be following you about. I expect she's an admirer," said Bilbo.

"She's older than she looks," said Frodo, being modest.

Knocking could be heard from the front door. Bilbo opened the door, revealing a hot-tempered Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. In her hand was an opened parchment. Lobelia did not look at all pleased to see Bilbo.

"Bilbo, I have your letter. This was addressed to me by your hand. I would very much like to know why you threatened me in it," said Lobelia.

"I didn't send any letter," said Bilbo, honest.

"You didn't? Odd, but even more odd is the way this letter is written," said Lobelia. "I assumed you wrote it."

Bilbo took the letter from her hands. "Please, Lobelia. What could I have written?" He read aloud, "'My condolences come to you early. Your relation was in good hands, but you may not be soon. Expect a feeble attempt should you try anything on the lad. O.S.'"

"Well? Who would threaten me?" asked Lobelia.

"The Opera Seductress," said Frodo, making his presence known. "She's the one responsible."

"Well then, she shouldn't have threatened me." She turned to Bilbo. "You have a lot of nerve bringing this lad to your house, when Bag End could have belonged to those who rightly deserve it."

"I should think, Lobelia, that you would be used to this kind of talk," said Bilbo.

Frodo had long left the parlor.

Returning to his bedroom, Frodo called out, "Seductress, I know you're here. We need to talk. Please, come out." He about gave up when the wall moved softly opened. Standing in the shadows was the Seductress, who looked out of her bounds. "You sent my uncle a note."

The Seductress corrected, "I sent many notes within the hour. By now, your precious Gale should be receiving her note from me."

"Why did you do this? I don't need protection, especially not from you," said Frodo.

"You may be quite wrong, Frodo. It's my job to look after you. Don't you think you deserve it?" asked the Seductress. "I'm doing this in your best interests."

"Thank you, but I don't need the help," said Frodo.

The Seductress asked, "Why do you deny me so? What have I done that has upset you?"

"More than I could ask for," said Frodo.

She pointed to his wounded wrist. "How's the wrist holding up?"

"Go away," he said.

"And leave you to the squabbles of your family? I don't think so."

"Then you clearly do not know me."

The Seductress stopped him. "Wait. Before you leave, I'd like to ask you a favor: keep away from Gale or expect the worst."

"Fine, then do your worst. But you will not be harming Gale."

"I've done everything I can to prevent you from seeing that girl. She'll ruin you in the end."

"And what you did was just as well? Seductress, you may hold the cards, but this game is not over just yet." Frodo paused. "You owe me nothing, and I expect nothing from you in return."

"Please, let me help you…"

"No thank you. Now, go away and leave me alone," said Frodo. He stormed out of the bedroom.

The Seductress disappeared soon afterwards, appalled and disgusted by what just happened.

Frodo made his way past Lobelia and Bilbo. After leaving the house, Frodo went for a walk to clear his head. He found his gardener, Sam, out working. Frodo greeted him shortly before departing. After some wandering, Frodo came across a hobbit hole with a yellow front door. Coming out from the house was Gale, who looked surprised to see him.

"Frodo, fancy meeting you here," said Gale, smiling. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't receive a letter, did you?" asked Frodo, concerned.

"Why yes, I did. Who's O.S.?" asked Gale.

"The O.S. stands for Opera Seductress. It's not that hard to decipher," said Frodo.

Gale put her hands on her hips. "Well, I should have known. She didn't have to threaten me or my family. What kind of a person does that, even hobbits. It's not right."

Frodo got to the point. "What are you doing tonight?"

Noticing the change in subject, Gale said in relief, "My family and I are going to a play. Rosie's going to be performing there, at Methel-stage in Bywater. Why do you ask?"

"Can I come along?" asked Frodo. "I haven't had fresh air in four days, or so you and my uncle told me how long I was away."

"Sure you can, Frodo. The seating is opened as usual; no tickets required," said Gale.

"Good. That works for me," said Frodo.

"So, we'll see you tonight then?" asked Gale.

"Yes," said Frodo. He departed down the dirt road.

* * *

The Seductress watched the scene unfold in agony. Hadn't her warning been clear? Why then was Frodo going to see a play with Gale? The girl was already a threat to her.

This wasn't a good sign.

In spite of wanting to do something, the Seductress was at a loss for words. How could Frodo betray her trust like that? Of course, the betrayal was not seen clear enough then. She knew all too well what would happen if Frodo did betray her. He was still young and naïve, not knowing any better than when he was with her. Although he claimed he had been her prisoner, the Seductress figured she had been doing it for his own good.

"He won't betray my trust. He's not like that. I know his character all too well," said the Seductress, prideful.

But did she know him? That was the question she was going to have to see answered, in order for her to believe it so. With everything set in motion, the Seductress decided to wait until this evening, before prying into Frodo's life again. He wouldn't betray her. She could tell that much. It was only a matter of time before she was proven wrong.


	11. Chapter 9: The Play

The Methel-stage actually came from the MMO game "The Lord of the Rings Online".

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**The Play**

Morning passed into afternoon. As the sun set across the land, Frodo prepared for the outing. The vest he wore was an emerald green, while the jacket was a deep green color. He grabbed the spare keys, before heading out of Bag End. Bilbo was in the study; so, that's where Frodo knocked on the wood.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back," said Frodo.

"To the play, right? Have a good time," said Bilbo.

"I will," said Frodo.

As he headed towards the front door, Frodo could feel a dark presence following him. He had a feeling the Seductress was watching him, but he didn't bother searching for her. He closed the front green door, before heading down the stone steps. The Seductress followed after him in the shadows, remembering the tunnel that would take her outside.

After a walk down the hill, Frodo found the right hobbit hole with the yellow rounded door. He knocked on the door, just as it opened to reveal Gale. She had a flower dress on, with her hair tied back in a white ribbon. Her family was ready to head out. When Wilcom was the last to leave the house, he closed the front door. He followed after his family, who kept a steady pace as they journeyed towards Bywater. Frodo stayed with Gale, talking with her as they walked.

"You look beautiful," said Frodo.

Gale said, taking the compliment, "Thank you, Frodo. You look dashing." She asked, serious, "Have you seen anything of the Seductress?"

"No," lied Frodo. He didn't have the heart to tell Gale about his last meeting with the Seductress. "If she is around, it's best to keep our eyes open."

"I understand she doesn't approve of me. Must be a hermit to think she can only love one person. Then again, I wouldn't think twice about meeting her, should that ever happen," said Gale.

"Why do you keep asking about her?" asked Frodo.

"What else is there for us to talk about? Your disappearance was quite the stir," said Gale.

"We can talk about many things. Whatever you like," said Frodo. He added, "You've always been a good friend to me."

"I appreciate the thought, Frodo," said Gale. She grinned at him, as he looked at her.

o-o-o

The play was held in an opening, near the Three-Farthing Stone. Once everyone was seated, the stage-manager climbed the wooden steps to greet the audience. Frodo and Evaline returned to their seats with some food.

As soon as the crowd fell silent, the stage-manager began, "Welcome all. Concessions are towards the back, for anyone who's interested." He explained, "Tonight's play will be 'A Celebration at the Party Tree', starring Tom Brownlock as Constable Thistlewool, Rosie Cotton as the Mother, and Sam Shepperd as the Lost Boy." The stage-manager walked off the stage.

Moments passed before the play began. A burly hobbit tween sat on a chair in a thinking pose. The burly hobbit tween was Tom Brownlock. Another hobbit tween was on stage, standing on the front and center.

The hobbit tween began his narration. "One summer's evening, a grand party was held at the Party Tree. Hobbits from all over Hobbiton and Bywater came to celebrate Mid-Year's Day. There was plenty of food and drink to be had at the party, as well as dancing. Yes, it was a grand day. What could have gone wrong, you wonder? Let's watch and see."

A young hobbit boy came onstage with Rosie Cotton. The hobbit boy said his lines to Rosie, "Mama, can I dance with the other hobbits? Can I?"

"Very well. Just don't get yourself lost in the crowd," said Rosie, acting.

"I won't!" cried the hobbit boy. He ran across the stage, leaving the area stage left.

Rosie, acting, greeted Tom, who was watching her. "Good evening, Constable Thistlewool."

"And to you, miss," said Tom, acting. "Enjoying the party?"

"Oh yes. It's been so cheerful. Everyone seems to be in a fine mood," said Rosie, acting. "Aren't you enjoying the party?"

"Well, I must say…"

Frodo's mind diverted from the play. Feeling a presence hovering over him, Frodo glanced over his shoulder. There was no one he could see, but the bushes were moving on the other side. He was surprised the Seductress was still watching him. His attention returned to the current moment, the second Gale's hand touched his. Frodo grinned at her.

The hobbit narrator continued, "Yes, it was a desperate time to search for her son, for the boy had indeed gotten himself lost in the crowd. In spite of the Constable and the mother searching for the lad, the boy found his way over a table, where the gentlehobbits were having a few drinks…"

"Frodo…" called a soft, feminine voice in the near distance.

Frodo lowered his head upon hearing the voice. Why was the Seductress choosing then to disturb him? Could he not have peace for once? In spite of what the Seductress did for him, Frodo was beginning to feel annoyed by her always watching him like a hawk. He did not need all this attention, especially from her. Frodo did his best to ignore the Seductress, but she tried very hard to get his attention away from the scene and focus instead of her. Gale's hand squeezed Frodo's, reminding Frodo where he was. Frodo knew there had to be a way to best the Seductress, but how would he accomplish this? He had no idea himself.

o-o-o

After the play was over, a rush of hobbits came to greet the hobbit actors. Frodo managed to make it through the crowd, where he found Rosie. The boy Sam Shepperd found his parents and left the stage area right after the show. Rosie looked pleased to see Frodo.

"Frodo, word spread of your absence. I hope you are doing well," said Rosie.

"I am. Sam's been doing all right, too," said Frodo.

"When did you last see him?" asked Rosie, curious.

"He gardens every day, Rosie. I'm surprised at how little he takes breaks." Frodo inquired, "You curious about Sam, Rosie?"

"Well, I'm curious about Sam, Mr. Frodo," said Rosie. "How have you been doing since you returned from… wherever it is you traveled?"

"I'm doing all right, Rosie," said Frodo, chuckling. He changed the subject, "That was a good play."

"Did you like it? Truly?" asked Rosie, giddy. "This may be the first and last play I do. It seems I'm not cut out for acting."

"I thought you did well for your first time," said Frodo.

"Thank you, Frodo. You are so kind," said Rosie.

Gale got Frodo's attention. "Frodo, my family and I are leaving. Shall we walk you home, or can you manage?"

"Gale, I think I'll manage on my own. Thank you for your concern," said Frodo.

Gale said last, "Have a good evening, Mr. Baggins."

"And to you," said Frodo. He watched Gale walk away, before returning to his conversation with Rosie.

o-o-o

His walk back to Bag End was peaceful. However, he knew he was being followed. On his way inside Bag End, Frodo heard a soft patter of footsteps. The footsteps stopped inside his bedroom. Suspicious, Frodo went into his bedroom and closed the door. Just after he lit a candlestick, Frodo looked up. He saw the Seductress staring at him, also filled with suspicion.

"Why did you do this? Why did you go to that play?" asked the Seductress.

Frodo rebelled, "I do not need your permission."

The Seductress moved over to the dresser. There, she played with the toy oyster's lid. Frodo, however, was not pleased to see her.

"Why did you come at all? Do you intend on keeping me prisoner, like last time?" asked Frodo.

"No, not unless something grand were to happen. I assure you, I wouldn't want to miss it," said the Seductress.

"You're free to leave at any time," said Frodo, serious.

The Seductress asked in wonder, "Why are you so suspicious of me? Has my work not pleased you? What about your wrist?"

"I'm sure it's healed by now," said Frodo.

"Let me see," said the Seductress. She stopped and looked at him, after Frodo jerked his arm away from her. "I won't hurt you." When Frodo let her see his wrist, the Seductress undid the white cloth. She spoke as she dressed and covered the wound with a new bandage, "You should know I'm only here out of your best interests. I want you to have a happy life."

"Then why did you let me go? You could have kept me prisoner longer," said Frodo.

"Yes, but your determination to leave outweighed my keeping you," said the Seductress. "It's all for the best, right?"

"You have a different idea than mine on what is best," said Frodo.

"There," said the Seductress, after she tied the bandage. "I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have hurt you so. However, I think I still had the blue powder on my hand that day. That explains the wound, why it's not going away so quickly."

"If there was a faster way to heal the wound," said Frodo.

The Seductress told him, "There isn't." She said, "I hope you stay away from Gale. That girl will prove more trouble than she's worth."

"You keep saying that, and yet I don't understand what it is about her you dislike," said Frodo.

"That's my business. Not yours," said the Seductress. "Have a good night, Frodo, while you can." She disappeared into the tunnel. The wall returned to its first position, leaving a small gap open.

Frodo could not understand the trouble between the Seductress and Gale. Gale didn't trust her, but neither did the Seductress trust Gale. The last thing he wanted on his hands was a feud, let alone a war between the hobbit woman and the hobbit tween.

Frodo had a restless sleep that night, dreaming of the play, Gale, and the Seductress who stayed hidden in the bushes except for two pairs of eyes that continually watched him. A thought passed through his mind that evening: he was starting to have feelings for Gale, but was those feelings true? He needed to find out the answer, but he figured he would wait until morning.

Bag End remained still and silent that evening. Only Bilbo got up to work on his book some more. He hardly got an ounce of sleep until he went back to bed.


	12. Chapter 10: A Friendship Bonded

**Chapter Ten:**

**A Friendship Bonded**

The morning after, as Frodo and Bilbo ate breakfast, Bilbo handed to him a letter delivered from Gale. Frodo was surprised to receive a letter from her so early. He opened the envelope right away and read the letter to himself:

_September 24, 2992_

_Dear Frodo,_

_If it's any convenience, I'd like to have lunch with you at the Green Dragon inn in Bywater. There's something I want to discuss with you, but I may bring up the Seductress at any rate. Meet me at the inn around noon. I'd be happy to see you there. If not, then I will understand, but please write back soon… or let me know during your morning walk._

_Sincerely,_

_Gale_

"What does Gale want?" asked Bilbo, spreading butter on his toast.

"She wants to have lunch with me at the Green Dragon. Should I accept?" asked Frodo.

"Gale is good company, Frodo. If she wants to have lunch with you, then by all means accept her offer. It's all right with me," said Bilbo.

"How do you like Gale, uncle?" asked Frodo, curious.

Bilbo said, "I like her very much. She's a fine reader and a good listener to my tales." He said in regret, "I'm not one to be hopeful on whether anyone's a match, but she's taken a shine to you. If you consider courting her, then I'll stand by your decision." He added, "I hope she helps you recover from your time with the Seductress. Anyone who imprisons anyone deserves to be punished, no matter who they are."

"The Seductress wasn't terrible to me. She may be strongly protective," said Frodo. He saw his uncle raise an eyebrow. He gave in, "She had no right to hold me prisoner."

"Precisely, my lad," said Bilbo. "And may that be the end of the many discussions about her."

Frodo fell silent. He continued eating his breakfast in peace. However, conversations soon stirred again, as Bilbo did his best to keep Frodo's mind off of the Seductress. It did not work out so well, for Frodo's thoughts fell on the Seductress yet again. He wondered when she would stop haunting him. Something felt very off that morning, and he did not know what it was.

o-o-o

Around the lunch hour, Frodo met Gale outside the Green Dragon inn. Together, they went inside, finding a spot at an empty table. One of the hobbit waitresses arrived, bringing out the inn's menus. After Frodo and Gale ordered their drinks, the hobbit waitress walked away.

"I'm glad you came today. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I were to sit alone at this inn," said Gale.

"Well, you requested I come. I couldn't refuse," said Frodo. He said as the waitress handed him and Gale their drinks, "Thank you."

"You could have," said Gale.

Frodo looked stunned. "Would you like me to leave?"

Gale stopped him. "No. Please, I didn't mean it that way."

Frodo sat back down.

Gale changed the subject. "You seem to be getting along well in Hobbiton. I hope your uncle hasn't caused you too much grief."

"Bilbo's an all right sort. Why would he cause me grief?" asked Frodo, confused.

"He wouldn't," said Gale, blushing.

"What is it?" asked Frodo.

"Nothing." Gale eventually said, "I've grown accustomed to Hobbiton as well."

Frodo told her, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," said Gale.

An awkward silence fell between them. When their food arrived, Frodo and Gale ate in partial silence. Gale informed Frodo that Evaline was going to the tailor's shop with their mother the next day. Gale did not look pleased, as she told Frodo that her mother was making her go along. The whole time they talked, Frodo wanted to ask her something, but could not find the courage to say it. Before they left the inn, Frodo grabbed Gale's hand.

"Gale, wait. I need to ask you something," said Frodo.

Gale nodded. "What is it, Frodo?"

"I was wondering… would it be all right…" Frodo stumbled over his words.

"Yes?" asked Gale, encouraging him.

"Would you mind if I started courting you?" asked Frodo.

"Sure. When?" asked Gale, not understanding the question.

Frodo said, clearer, "Now, I mean. I would like to court you, if you please." He explained himself. "Gale, I know we've been friends for the past three years, but there's this intensity that won't go away. If it's not an inconvenience to you, I would hope that you accept we start courting, or I court you."

Gale nodded. "Yes, Frodo. I would like that very much."

Frodo beamed with happiness. He kissed Gale's hand, and then escorted her out of the Green Dragon inn. As they walked back to Gale's parents' house, Frodo and Gale endeavored in a happy conversation. Frodo held Gale's hand as they walked from Bywater to Hobbiton. They were unaware that someone was watching them.

* * *

The Seductress could not believe what she was seeing. She followed Frodo and Gale closely, but the more she watched, the more disgusted she became. Somehow, Frodo and Gale ended up together after all. She wanted to do something to prevent them being together, but ran out of ideas or options. What could she do? The only betrayal she found worse than Gale interfering was Frodo. Her heart felt crushed. The hobbit boy she had watched so closely was now with the hobbit tween she despised. Something had to be done, but… oh.

"You betrayed me, Frodo. One of these days, I'm going to take you back to my lair. Then we'll see whose really worth your heart," complained the Seductress, murmuring to herself. "Someday… then it will happen. I know it will."

Before Frodo realized she was there, the Seductress slipped away. She did not want to be seen by him, nor could she stand it at the moment. The Seductress retreated back through the tunnels. She decided to return to her lair to vent her emotions. When she arrived inside her underground lair, she took the time to draw and paint some more flowers, but the painting was rough and hard-edged, much like her attitude. Was there any hope for her? She had not had compassion throughout her life. But should she talk to the Phantom Erik? She gave up, realizing he was too focused on Christine Daaé, another nemesis of hers. However, Christine was the nemesis only because the Phantom, her master, liked her dearly.

The Seductress was at wit's end, yet she gave up for the day. No one could help her now, and that was how it would stay for a while. She would stay out of the Shire to clear her head, but she would regret going back, at least until Frodo's wrist wound was healed. It was a sad day for her, but not so for others. Oh, what could she do? What could she do? She had only one option now: to stay or to run. She chose to stay, but how long would that last?

_End of Act I_


	13. Intermission

With this particular teaser chapter, it's not set at any particular time. So, what we get is an outside perspective of everything that has transpired in the story so far, with the characters speaking out about it.

* * *

**Intermission**

Merry and Pippin looked out from the stage. All the hobbits present, watching from their seats, wondered what would happen next. Merry and Pippin decided to speak their peace.

"What do people do at intermission, Merry?" asked Pippin.

"It's quite plain to see. Isn't it, Pippin? People get up, do their business, and come back, ready for the second act," said Merry.

"Shame. I thought there would be room for us to go off and enjoy something at the concessions," said Pippin.

"You feeling hungry, Pippin?" asked Merry, curious.

"Well, I don't want to act like my stereotypical self," said Pippin. He changed the subject. "So, what do you think will happen next, Merry?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Frodo and Gale are together, the Seductress is ashamed. I feel a war coming on amongst the two women," said Merry. "And that's something not every man or boy will want to see. Most men don't like romances or love triangle stories."

"If you haven't noticed, this story is behaving similar to another story. Why did the author decide to set the story in that fashion?" said Pippin.

Hey. I only did it that way because… actually, I'm not sure how it ended up being so similar. I blame the first drafted poem collection for that.

"You see, Merry. Even the author can be reasoned with," said Pippin, confident.

"I don't know, Pippin. She could write us out," said Merry.

"But I'm not a part of this story," said Pippin, baffled.

"And I've only had a small part to play… we seem to be cast out after all," said Merry.

"I wouldn't put it that way," said Pippin. "But really, what will happen next?"

"If my guess is correct: there's going to be a big celebration that the Seductress is going to crash. I won't give the rest away, but that's as far as I know," said Merry. "True, this started as a poem collection, but even the story so far is different from the drafted form."

Noises could be heard from the crowd of hobbits.

"So, we have no idea what will happen next," said Pippin.

"Only from the little we know, and that doesn't give away too much. I think it wise we keep quiet about the next act. We wouldn't want to spoil anything," said Merry.

"Please remember to drink and eat wisely. The next act will begin soon," said Pippin.

"Five minutes, chaps," said the stage-manager.

"That's our cue to end this intermission, and allow you fellow audience members the chance to return to your seats. As the stage-manager kindly let us know, the second act is about to begin," said Merry.

"Merry, what do you think will happen once Frodo learns about our entropy?" asked Pippin.

"He'd probably wonder what we're doing here, trying to ruin his chance to prove he is a good lover," said Merry.

"Does that relate to what we're talking about?" asked Pippin, confused.

"It better not," said Merry. "But anyway, it seems that our destinies are drawing us closer to our propriety of estate, which in turn means…"

As Merry spoke to Pippin more in hushed whispers, the audience started applauding. Merry and Pippin bowed. They brought their chairs off-stage, as they took their leave. The crowd waited for the next act, which they themselves had no idea how things would turn out for Frodo, Gale, and the Seductress.

_End of Intermission_


	14. Act Two

Welcome back, and welcome to part two of this story. This second part did take some time to figure out, but I'm working on it as I go. Okay, now let's delve back into the story.

* * *

**Act Two**

The Seductress busied herself on another flower painting. The flowers she painted were Astroemeria. Her brush flowed with the music that the Phantom played on the piano. They seemed to be in sync for a time… that is until the Seductress finished her painting.

"There. I think that's good enough," said the Seductress.

The Phantom stopped playing. Moving from the bench, the Phantom peered at the finished painting. "Yes, it is a good painting; just as your last forty paintings were all grand." He saw the Seductress sag on her stool. "Tell me this: has your mind stopped thinking of that hobbit? The one you brought to your lair for those four days."

"No. My mind hasn't forgotten." The Seductress exhaled. She spoke, fidgety, "True, it's been months since I last saw him. The important thing is his wound has healed. However, I cannot stop him from tagging along that hobbit dame. They've been courting for months now, as we speak."

"Yes, and Christine Daaé is with Raoul de Chagny, the current Vikomt," said the Phantom.

The Seductress sighed. "We seem to be in a rut."

"Do not panic. There will be a masquerade ball, one I intend to crash," said the Phantom.

"Good for you," said the Seductress. "However, that doesn't help me."

"Nonsense," said the Phantom. "How many birthday parties do you intend to crash?"

"No, I haven't but…" An idea sparked in the Seductress' mind, "Frodo and Bilbo's birthday party… that's coming up soon." She looked at the Phantom then and said, "Oh Erik, you don't mean…"

"Remember who you speak to," said the Phantom.

"Yes master, of course," said the Seductress. "But don't you think we may be taking things too far? My reputation…"

"Do you intend to keep your reputation? Remind people who you are. Remind them why you are who you are," said the Phantom. "You are not a coward and should not act as such now. You had that hobbit in your grasp. Why did you let him go back?"

"He was determined to go back. That was his doing, not mine," said the Seductress.

"Yes, you bravely let the hobbit boy go. Do you not love him? Then you must fight for him," said the Phantom.

"He's younger than me. It would look bad," said the Seductress. She paused. "During the first few months, I was angry at Frodo for going after the hobbit girl Gale. Then I realized they were the same age. Yes, I still loathe Gale, but something inside me tells me not to interfere with their relationship."

"So, you've finally given up. The infamous Seductress has loosened her chains. You have a heart indeed, madam," said the Phantom. "Where is your spine? You intend to let a pretty girl take that hobbit away from you? You are weak, and not as clever as I first thought." He passed to the Seductress an unfolded parchment. "Read the letter again and maybe you will see I am right." The Phantom vanished into the shadows.

The Seductress did not know what to do. Why should she return to Frodo, after he told her to leave him alone? Then there was Gale to be concerned. True, she wanted to let go of Frodo, but the thought of having him be with Gale stirred old emotions back inside her. The Seductress read the letter again, smoothing out the parchment before doing so:

_January 21, 2993_

_Dear the Seductress,_

_I had hoped to learn your true name by now. In return for your kindness, and for healing my wrist, my hand, and my head… well, I do not know what I could do to repay you. I hope, with time, you'll come to see that I cannot be your prisoner, no matter how much you want me to be._

_Gale does well and wishes you keep away from me, as always. While I may not share her opinion, I cannot help but wonder where you have been all this time. After you healed my wrist wound, I've been looking over my shoulder, hoping to see you again. It seems I was proven wrong. Even if you don't show up, know that I am courting Gale. That was a decision I made on my own, without your help._

_I do care for you, but as a child would to his mother. Whatever you have planned, whatever you think or care to imagine doing, please stop. You would be reckless in making that decision. I do not wish to hurt you, as you seem to consider doing to me. Please understand, you cannot hold people prisoner._

_I wish you luck in all your endeavors. You should present your artwork to the Shirefolk sometime. I'm sure they would love to see what you have created._

_Your Friend,  
Frodo_

The Seductress trembled as she reread the letter. How could Frodo give her up for Gale? The last time she reread the letter, she understood how Frodo felt and left him alone on good terms.

But now… she could not take it any longer. So Frodo wanted to see her artwork on display in the Shire. Then that is what she would do. The Seductress glowered at the letter, her heart already feeling pain. She could not stand it any longer. She had to leave her lair and do something to get not only Frodo's attention, but also the Shirefolk. It was time to present herself again to the Shirefolk.

The Phantom could be heard, laughing. Sure, it was almost time for New Year's Eve and the masquerade ball, but the Shire's timeline worked differently. Finding a mirror, the Seductress used it to travel back in time. She would land herself in Hobbiton on September 22nd. Yes, it was time to present herself, give her plan to the hobbits. That would surely put them in their place, but she hoped Frodo would learn as well.

No more mistakes or setbacks. Not now.


	15. Chapter 11: Birthday Party

This chapter is inspired by the song "Masquerade/Why So Silent" from the movie and musical "The Phantom of the Opera".

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Birthday Party**

September the Twenty-Second came fast in the Shire. As usual, Bilbo and Frodo's combined birthday party was held in Hobbiton, at the Party Tree. Bilbo invited many hobbits, including Frodo's relatives. Once more Gale and her family were invited to the party. Frodo told Bilbo he would be a little late coming to the party. Bilbo understood the reason why.

When the Burean family arrived, Bilbo greeted them. "Have you seen Frodo?"

"No," said Maybeth. "Gale said she would come a little later."

Bilbo huffed. "Well, you had better go in."

Wilcom shook Bilbo's hand. "Thank you for inviting us." He turned to his youngest daughter. "Come along, Evaline."

Evaline said, "Gale's probably with Frodo." She followed her parents into the pavilion.

Bilbo continued his greetings to the guests he invited. It was a fairly large number.

o-o-o

For a few hours into the afternoon, Frodo and Gale took a walk around Hobbiton. The two enjoyed the scenery, but also having a time where they could have a chance to talk. Neither wanted the moment to end. They found a spot on a bench and sat down. Their conversation was well, until Gale brought up a reminder of what they both feared:

"Have you seen anything of the Seductress?" asked Gale.

"No, I haven't. I doubt she will come back," said Frodo. "I wrote her a letter, and it seems she took it. The letter vanished the next morning."

Gale looked frustrated. "Why would you send her a letter? She threatened me and my family."

"And it was only to you," said Frodo.

Gale was stunned and appalled. "Frodo, this is related. Besides, how did she know about me?"

"I think we both know the reason," said Frodo.

Gale sighed heavily. "Doesn't she know eavesdropping is bad?"

"She thinks she can get away with it," said Frodo.

Gale changed the subject. "The good news is we're together. We should be happy. Aren't you happy?"

"I know it's been months since I first courted you… have courted you… am courting you. I am grateful, but I can't shake the feeling, now that it's been brought up, the Seductress might do something drastic," said Frodo.

"You have to let her go. No one else saw her but you. It's been months since any activity she caused erupted things here. She may not come back, and we should be grateful for that," said Gale. She tried to change the subject again, "Bilbo loaned me a new book, again on Elves but it's a good read."

"What was it about?" asked Frodo.

"Just the history of the First Age, but I enjoy reading those stories," said Gale.

"You remind me of Sam. His interest is Elves, more like a fascination," said Frodo.

"I know. He won't stop talking about Elves whenever he's around me. We have good talks," said Gale.

Frodo ended the conversation with, "We should head to my uncle and me's birthday party."

"All right," said Gale, getting up.

As Frodo escorted Gale back on the road to the Party Tree, he looked over his shoulder. For a moment, he saw a bush filled with blue roses. Frodo let the thought go until he saw another bush with red and blue roses. His concern over the Seductress doing something drastic worried him, yet upon seeing those two bushes the thoughts returned with a vengeance.

* * *

The Seductress watched the sunset from the bushes where she hid. The party did look like fun, but where were Frodo and Gale? It seemed fitting the two should be there… oh, there they were. As much as the Seductress wanted the two to enjoy the party… no, why was she thinking Frodo was meant to be with Gale? The thought was ludicrous. She hoped her roses sent the right message to Frodo.

Watching the party was all she could do for the time being, that is until nightfall. Oh, why did she have to choose the right moment to crash a party? No, she had to stay firm. She needed Frodo to return to her lair, before anything went too far. Would she get that chance? Only minutes remained before the sun completely set. Well, her chance was coming soon and there would be nothing the hobbits could do to stop her from making an appearance.

* * *

The party was enjoyed by Bilbo, Frodo, and their guests. The food was just right, as were the drinks. Frodo escorted Gale to a few country dances. Evaline joined Sam at his table, while watching her elder sister dance with one of his masters. When it was time for dinner, Bilbo invited some of the guests inside another pavilion. There were many conversations taking place in the pavilion. The hobbits ate and drank to their delight, never tiring of the food and pleasurable company. Bilbo sat down at the table where Frodo and Gale sat.

Bilbo asked Frodo and Gale, "Any news of the Seductress?"

Frodo looked up, unsure what to say. Then he knew, "I saw roses in the bushes: blue, then blue and red."

"Are there any rose bushes in Hobbiton? I haven't seen any," said Gale.

"Then you weren't looking hard enough," said Bilbo. "There are some rose bushes and other flower bushes scattered in the village and in Bywater. You have to look for them. I think there are some bushes in the forests."

Frodo admitted, "That's not what I saw. I think the Seductress is back."

"We haven't seen her," said Gale. "Maybe she is just a wight, meant to scare children."

"Yes, I agree," said Bilbo.

Frodo noticed Sam was staring into the distant. He told the two, "Excuse me." He walked over to Sam's table and sat down next to him, surprising the hobbit. "Sam, why are you sitting by yourself? Where's Gaffer?"

"He's over there," said Sam, pointing out his father who was talking to a couple of hobbits.

"Then why aren't you with him? Decided to eat alone?" asked Frodo.

Sam said, shyly, "Shouldn't you be with Gale? I know you two are courting. She and her sister told me about it. I can't stop her sister from talking."

"So I've noticed," said Frodo.

Sam said, making an excuse, "I think I'll get another round of ale. Excuse me, sir."

"Sam," said Frodo, disappointed.

"No, I'll be fine," said Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked Frodo. "Let me come with you."

"You don't have to, Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

"No, it's fine. I need to stretch my legs," said Frodo, joining his gardener.

Frodo followed Sam over to the drinks table. The two shared a pleasant conversation, in which Frodo was doing his best to help Sam overcome his shyness. Gale looked pleased to see Frodo and Sam talking. At least she could see Frodo was overcoming what occurred months ago.

However, the hobbits present at the party were interrupted by a shadowy figure standing at the pavilion's entrance. The hobbit woman had curly, long raven hair and wore a dress that was in tones of grey and black. The cloak she wore was also black. She wore a masquerade mask that was different from her attire, in the color red with a blue rose attached. The hobbits looked in fright at the hobbit woman, yet the hobbit woman made her slow advance into the pavilion. Her presence felt spectral, as if the hobbits were expecting wights they only heard about in stories.

In a cunning, smooth voice, the hobbit woman asked, "Surprised to see me? It's been too long since I made an entrance. That's right. I'm the Seductress, the spectral you heard about in tales. Well, you know now they're all true." She added, "I hate to crash a party, even a birthday party, but I did not want my name forgotten completely… if that is what you thought of me."

Otho stood up. "I knew you existed. Let me best you now!"

The Seductress threw a hand up. "Please sir, hold your applause. You're already married and I have no use for wimps and people who think they have a chance to best me."

"A wimp! Tell that to the Bagginses, Bilbo and Frodo. I want the deed to Bag End…"

The Seductress interrupted him. "And I'm certain you'll get it someday. However, I did not come for your petty excuses."

Otho returned to his seat next to Lobelia and their son Lotho.

The Seductress announced, "No, my presence is due because Frodo Baggins asked for me; only not in the way he supposed." She pulled out a handful of brochures and tossed them to Bilbo. "Here, pass those around. That's right. I intend to have an art show here in the Shire, which you're all invited to come. Of course, I expect Frodo to be there, as he will assist me, if he is willing."

Frodo shook his head, even after Bilbo handed him a brochure. "I'm not going to help you."

The Seductress looked right at him. She approached him fast. "You think you can just escape those four days you spent in my lair? You're wrong, Frodo, way wrong. You have no place in the Shire. You should come back with me, as it should be."

"I'm not going back," said Frodo. "Why would you crash my uncle and mine's birthday party?"

The Seductress huffed. "You cannot escape me. I will bring you back with me, one day soon. I promise you that. You will assist me, for I cannot bring out all my artwork alone. I know the location and I will tell you and those who will help me in two days. This art show may take some time, but you won't get much. Know that."

Before Gale could lunge at the Seductress, the Seductress vanished in a puff of smoke. The moment the Seductress was gone, chaos erupted amongst the hobbits. Frodo was alone, but only for a few moments. Gale, in the meantime, followed her mother who was leaving the party.

"Mother, stop! Please stop!" cried Gale.

Maybeth told her, "Gale, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. This hobbit woman is not what you think she is."

"Then tell me," said Gale, grabbing Maybeth's hand. "Please, I'll understand. Who is the Seductress?"

Maybeth pulled Gale with her towards the gate. "Come with me. We need to talk in private."

Maybeth led Gale back to their hobbit hole. Once inside, Maybeth lit a candle. She brought it over to a table in the parlor, where she and Gale sat down. When Maybeth was ready, she told Gale her side of the tale of the Seductress:

"I was very young when I met the Seductress. Back then, she was Nesíe Bracken. She used to paint a lot and her parents let her, thinking she would find a way to paint self-portraits. Nesíe's real love was with flowers, especially roses. I was friends with Nesíe, until she made an attempt on someone's life, a hobbit boy – Drogo Baggins was his name. She was devastated and thinking she had killed him, she left. I do not know where she went, until now. I have seen her come out of tunnels underground, in different areas of Hobbiton, but her artwork I'm sure has improved. She's a master at painting. There's no doubt in that."

"Maybe so, Mother. But it seems she has fallen into madness. Wouldn't you say so?" asked Gale.

Maybeth looked at her daughter with new hope. "Perhaps I was wrong about you. You are considerate."

"Well, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have told your tale. I should tell Frodo," said Gale.

"Maybe you should wait until morning. Let him sleep over what happened. He must be flabbergasted," said Maybeth.

Gale nodded. "All right. I'll wait until morning." She admitted, "This is going to be a long night."

"Night passes, Gale. So must we," said Maybeth, seconds before Wilcom arrived with Evaline.

Gale looked at the furniture and the fireplace. Although she went to bed early, hearing her mother tell her side of the Seductress' tale alarmed her. Did she really attempt to kill someone, and that someone almost being Frodo's father? If that was the case, how come she was causing all the madness then, striking at a point in time when the moment was supposed to be cheerful? Something needed to be done and fast. The Seductress was not giving them too much time, but time was what she needed to help the hobbits catch the Seductress in the act. She only hoped it was not too late.


End file.
